Cruel Summer
by leggylover03
Summary: What destiny will fate bestow on two unlikely people? Will Severus and Harry come out of this changed, or continue their hatred to each other.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: What destiny will fate bestow on two unlikely people?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling  
  
A/N: Okay This fic is an AU fic. I want to express that from time to time the characters may seem very OOC. This is my version of a severitus fic. Any reviews will be welcome, and all flames will be amusement to my friends.  
  
Now I take you to the first chapter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry listened to the monotonous droning of Professor Snape. His mind was on more important things like Sirius. His godfather had only been gone since last night, but he already missed him. "Harry pssst Harry" Hermione nudged Harry trying to get him to pay attention. Harry's thoughts drifted back, and he finally snapped back into hearing Snape talk about werewolves, and the potion wolfsbane to keep them from killing. He looked down at his paper and saw it was nearly blank, while even Ron had half a page written. Taking a chance he glanced up to see Professor Snape staring at him, black eyes boring into his.  
  
"Potter always thinks he is above everyone else" Snape thought. As Harry stared into those eyes little did he know that under his desk, Snape's wand was pointed at him. "It is time to see what Potter thinks of instead of listening to me speak." No one heard as he whispered the word "Legilimens".  
  
Snape was instantly thrown into Harry's thoughts, and a sense of dread was filling his mind. He saw a three year old boy being laughed at as he begged for food, and then the scene changed, Harry appeared to be around seven and he was sweeping the floor."So what if Potter does a few chores" he thought. He watched further, as a very large man came in shouting that he had missed a spot. He had taken the broom from Harry and began to beat him over the back. As the blood pooled onto the floor, the child never once shed a tear or asked the man to stop. He simply laid there, blank look in his eyes. Severus could not believe what he saw, not famous Potter. The boy was supposed to be lavished with love, not beaten. Severus stood from his desk, never once breaking eye contact. A new memory floated in this time, and it was Harry being beaten as he tried to reach for a letter. Severus saw through his mind the utter horror, as the belt kept raining down even after the boy was unconscious. Severus then felt something else seep into his very soul. It was fear and it brought him to his knees, as he saw the large man kick Harry over and over, and finally grab him by the feet. He had dragged him to a cupboard and thrown him in, but the damage was done.  
  
Harry had heard a bell ring telling him class was over, and he snapped his eyes away. He felt drained for some reason, and just wanted to sleep. He leaned down to grab his bag when the gasps all around made him look up. There on his knees was Professor Snape. The most evil man next to his Uncle Vernon was staring at him, and it gave Harry cold chills. As quick as possible he grabbed his books and fled the classroom. Once outside it he searched for Ron to ask him about what Snape was doing. He caught sight of the mop of red hair and ran over to him.  
  
"Ron what was wrong with Snape. Did I miss something?"  
  
Ron stared at him like he had three heads. "Yeah mate I could tell you kinda spaced out there. It was bloody scary, he just kept staring at you. Then after awhile he just sank down to the floor. You don't think he was trying to hex you or anything do you?"  
  
Harry had to smile, leave it to Ron to always think the worst. "No, but come on today is our last day here. Let's not ruin it thinking of Snape."  
  
"Well I am starving, let's go to the Great Hall and have some lunch"  
  
When they entered it was full. It seemed everyone was hungry after a day of classes. Harry and Ron went over and took a seat and began eating. Harry knew this would be one of his last meals before being starved, so he filled his plate. A few minutes later Hermione came trudging in carrying an armful of books, and plopped down next to Ron.  
  
"Do you ever not study?" he said between bites.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered something about red hair must have something to do with it. Ron shrugged her off and continued to stuff his face with another kidney pie. Before long all were laughing and joking around. If they had been observant, they would have seen Snape standing there in the doorway staring at Harry.  
  
After lunch the entire Great Hall turned to hear Dumbledore make his farewell speech. His words of have a great summer were bittersweet to Harry, as he ran to finish packing. Up in the third year dormitory, Harry was glancing around making sure he hadn't forgotten anything. He would miss the nice comfortable bed, the food three times a day. As he sighed again he stared at his other bunk mates. This is what he would miss the most; his friends. Grabbing his trunk he went over to Ron. "Hey mate would you mind taking Hedwig for the summer. Uncle Vernon does not like to let her out."  
  
"Sure mate as long as it's alright with Hedwig." Hedwig nipped playfully at Ron's fingers. Relieved Harry put her back in her cage, at least she would be safe.  
  
That chapter is fairly short, but some will be quite long. Till we meet at the next update BYES! 


	2. Revelations

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: What destiny will fate bestow on two unlikely people?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Harry Potter or the characters. They belong to J.K Rowling  
  
A/N: Okay This fic is an AU fic. I want to express that from time to time the characters may seem very OOC. This is my version of a severitus fic. Any reviews will be welcome, and all flames will be amusement to my friends.  
  
Now to the reviewers!  
  
tigersmeleth: Here you go Tiger!  
  
ShadowedHand: Here is the next one, and I hope it does intrigue you!  
  
SarahSnape3: I hope people will enjoy it for I loved writing it.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: Long time no see ! I am glad you are back! and here is an update for YOU!  
  
Kaorethien: Glad you enjoy them, as I enjoy yours!  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: You are evil and the dwarf shall smother long before he can try to lure me to the hammock. You are also evil with your fic wench! Ahem I however strive to be evil for ANGST rules!  
  
Now without further ado here is the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The train ride home was a somber one for Harry. He was not going back to the loving open arms of his family. He was venturing back into hell. To add to his dismay Professor Snape had volunteered to see all the students off, and had stared at Harry the entire time. Harry was not one to hate, for if he did he reserved that emotion for the Dursley's. However Snape looking at him without the sneer had given him the creeps. When the train pulled to a stop Harry could not bring himself to get up.  
  
"Harry come on we will be late."  
  
Harry looked up and smiled. "I'm coming" As they stepped off onto the platform they were all three smothered with kisses. Harry snickering as Ron protested loudly. "Mum not here!"  
  
Finally free from the Weasley matriarch Harry spotted his Uncle Vernon glaring at him. "I guess I better be going" he said with a sigh. He collected his trunk and said his final goodbyes, and trudged off to the only family he knew. He took a chance to glance back one more time to see the love of the Weasley's and Granger's, and wonder why no one loved him like this.  
  
As Snape saw the students off to the train he sought out one certain boy. After finding him he had stared into those emerald eyes. He did not see childlike innocence staring back. What he saw was a look of resignation. Someone who had given up for whatever reason. His previous visions of Potter's mind couldn't be held off any longer. The cold potions professor turned and headed right to Dumbledore's office. After muttering about the old coots weird passwords, he knocked on the door and entered.  
  
"Severus to what do I owe this pleasure" Dumbledore said, a smile upon his face.  
  
"I came to speak to you about Potter" Snape said sitting down in the chair.  
  
"Severus you can not deduct house points or expel students whom are not here."  
  
Snape sneered at this comment. It was true he did enjoy making the boy miserable, more than any other with the exception of perhaps Longbottom. "I was speaking of his relatives. How much do you really know about them Albus?"  
  
Dumbledore had not missed the dropping of formal titles, or the look on the potion master's face. "I am afraid we know very little. Why do you ask Severus?"  
  
Snape stood from his chair and began pacing. "Well, it's just.... You see I kind of..... Oh just look for yourself" he said finally exasperated. Snape walked over to the pensive and put the haunting scenes in it. As Dumbledore watched the scenes unfold the twinkle in his eyes disappeared, and was replaced with a tear silently creeping down his face.  
  
"I was afraid of this. I should have known. I should have never kept him a secret." Without warning Dumbledore stepped over to the fireplace and called for Lupin. A few moments later Lupin stepped out of the fire.  
  
"Headmaster is there something you wished?"  
  
"Ah Remus their is my child, but first there is another to inform." Dumbledore then walked over to Fawkes and whispered into the bird's ear. With a sudden pop the phoenix was gone. Remus looked to Snape as if to ask what was going on, but Snape held the same bewildered look on his face. "Headmaster if you could possibly just tell us"  
  
Albus got ready to speak, but a pop sounded as Fawkes returned with Sirius much to the others surprise. "Albus why did the mutt have to be here" Snape sneered as he pointed at Sirius.  
  
"Why you greasy little bastard!" Sirius said starting to ball his fist up.  
  
Severus was ready for him. Wand out he pointed it at Sirius, "You will pay for that comment!"  
  
"Silence!" Albus yelled out making the very floor shake under his feet. "If I have to I will bind you both, but you will sit down, be silent and listen to what I have to say!"  
  
All three felt like small school boys as they shuffled into the chairs that were conjured. "I have something to show you all, but first I have something of yours Severus that I must return." Before Snape knew what happened he was at the receiving end of his headmaster's wand. "Recidivus!" Dumbledore shouted and Snape found himself being dragged back into the past. Dumbledore then turned to the other two, and more softly he told them.  
  
"Harry has one other relative still alive, and that is his father."  
  
"You must be kidding Albus. Not the greasy bastard there!" However when Sirius looked over to where Snape was sitting he did not see some smug, cocky man, but a man torn apart. Snape looked as if in shock, and Sirius was for once almost sympathetic to him.  
  
"My son.... He is my son, but Albus why did you erase him from my memory. Why would you take my son from me?"  
  
All three looked at the old wizard for they were stunned into silence. "Severus my child I had to. Voldemort would have found out and taken him, and killed you to get him. It was not a safe time, and you were not strong enough then to hide it from him."  
  
All four in the room sat trying to soak in the information, when there was a strangled cry. "Albus what about my son! We must get Harry out of there!"  
  
"Indeed we will Severus. I suggest you go now and prepare a room for him. You may go in the morning and collect him."  
  
Severus got up and without a word departed from the room. The headmaster turned to the other two. "For too long you have all been enemies. I think it is time to try friendship. He will need friends before this is all said and done. Now if you will excuse me I have to go inform Minerva; who I am quite sure will turn me into some sort of animal, when she stops screaming." 


	3. Inside the pits of hell

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
DIsclaimer: I do not own any of the characters  
  
A/N: Still and AU fic, still not canon, but any reviews are welcome. I see this fic is not being read by many, but I still thank all 6 of you that are reading!  
  
I go now to answer the reviewers!  
  
Kaorethein: Yes this fic has Sirius, and I think Snape shallbe good and yet evil in this fic!  
  
ShadowedHand: In future chapters you shall learn of some of the things Snape remembered.As far as McGonagall yes she will have her revenge for being kept in the dark.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: yes I missed your reviews, glad to see you back.  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: Yes I like Snape as well, and Harry will be getting out of there within the next few chapters. THANKS for the review!  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: LMAO! You know your mind is just as evil. I cannot wait till the prank chapters wheeee buzz wheeeee  
  
Now I would like to thank ALL 5 of my reviewers! This chapter is short, but I PROMISE you future chapters will be long som, very long. Now to the fic!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry had been silent all the way home in the car hoping his Uncle Vernon would simply forget about him. This fantasy was shattered however when they pulled up into the driveway, and Vernon turned around and spoke. "You freak, you will learn your place if it takes me all week."  
  
Harry got out of the car and followed his uncle inside As he heard the front door click it was like it had sealed his doom. Harry turned to go the stairs to his room, but was caught by his collar. "Oh no boy, there is work to be done around here. You will clean the kitchen, and then the basement. As for dinner, I will not have you at my table."  
  
Harry was about to comment when the front door opened and his aunt and cousin walked in. "Dudley how nice of you to open the door for your mother."  
  
"Yes, mummy bought lots of food for me" Dudley said, his greedy little eyes beaming.  
  
Harry's temper was boiling as Vernon looked back to him and smiled. "Did you get the dog food I ask you to get Petunia darling."  
  
His aunt nodded her head yes.  
  
"Excellent. Come Dudley help your mother put the groceries away, and you" he said turning on Harry. "You get to work!"  
  
"We don't have a dog do we?" Harry said too puzzled to care of their reaction.  
  
"Of course we do freak, it's you, now get to work" Vernon said as the slap stung Harry's face.  
  
"I will not work all day just to be fed dog food!" Harry yelled back.  
  
At this comment Vernon became eerily calm. "You know, perhaps you are right. When a dog no longer is useful they usually put him to sleep" he said pulling his belt from his pants. The next thing Harry heard was his own scream as the belt buckle made contact with his back.  
  
"I will let my godfather know and you will pay for this!" Harry spat out.  
  
"Why you worthless, little bastard. We will have to make sure he doesn't get informed now won't we."  
  
The next time the belt sailed through the air, the buckle hit Harry squarely in the jaw. The light crack sent Harry to his knees in pain. Tears of frustration welled up in his eyes as the lashes rained down on him. Harry was determined not to cry out again, not give them the satisfaction. Thirty minutes later his clothes were but shreds, and his body a mass of welts. Harry did not care as he was dragged to the cupboard. All he wanted was his head to stop spinning, and that soon happened as he passed out. Vernon seemingly happy locked the door, and went into the kitchen smelling a wonderful roast in the oven. 


	4. Nothing But Darkness

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: This is still AU, not canon, The rating shall go to strong PG13 for this chapter for the violence, just to be sure. Reviews are welcome, flames are sent to my friends  
  
Now to you lovely reviewers!  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: You are an evil wench, and you shall be smited! yessssssss  
  
wwwendy: Thanks, you will love Prank day in later chapters then.  
  
Kaorethien: Vague is good, makes you guess. Yes these chapters will be longer. I have only one more that is short and some as long as 2200 words YAY!  
  
Shadowedhand: Help will come next chapter, but who will it be????  
  
tigersmeleth: LOL Yes Harry is being abused like a mfer, Snape will come, and someone else to.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: HAS POSTED! and yes evil is good, angst is good You gotta love it!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: Yes the evilness continues, and coughSnapecough is coming trust me. mwhahahaha  
  
Now I want again to THANK YOU ALL! I cherish my reviewers for you make my day, excpet you Trin, you are tainted beyond help.g  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Harry awoke a couple hours later and tried to move. The pain was too much, and soon he was fighting to just stay conscious. He lost the battle a moment later as he fell back into oblivion. Vernon and his family sat at the table bellies full with roast.  
  
"Daddy can we not just get rid of him." Dudley said breaking the silence. Vernon seemed to ponder it. "I shall think on the matter my dear boy, but first isn't it time for his dinner Petunia darling."  
  
Petunia smiled as she got down a bowl from the cabinet and poured the dog food into it. Vernon took the bowl and went to the cupboard door. It took him a minute, but finally the lock popped open, and he slid the bowl in. "Eat up boy for it is the only thing you will get."  
  
Harry groaned from the floor. He was starving after having emptied his stomach. Without thinking he picked up a piece of the dog food, and put it in his mouth. Once he bit into it he realized very quickly what it was and spat it out. Hot tears ran down his face. It was only the first day back, and already he could not move. The welts on his body burned with fire, and he could not find a comfortable place to lay down. As he peered down at his clothes he felt very ashamed, for they were merely rags hanging on him. Harry cried himself to sleep finally letting the tears out, and prayed his uncle would forget about him.  
  
As the morning sun came up Harry awoke to hear the rest of the family bustling about the kitchen. He was so hungry, but he refused to eat the dog food in the bowl in front of him. As Harry heard the locks on the door open up he tried to scoot back against the wall. "Come here you little freak. There is work to be done!"  
  
Harry began to crawl out and was grabbed by the hair. "I said to hurry boy! Now get in there and scrub the kitchen floor. It seems Dudley had an accident."  
  
Harry followed his uncle into the kitchen. None of them seemed to notice him as he was given a sponge, and pointed towards the orange juice all over the floor. His eyes did look up from his task, as Petunia put the large stack of pancakes on the table.  
  
"Daddy he is staring at my plate, make him stop."  
  
Harry tried to avert his eyes quickly, and it seemed to work. As he stood to get a pail of water his head screamed in agony, and he had to steady himself. Harry went to the sink and filled the small pail and was walking back over. What he didn't see was Dudley pouring his milk on the floor. Harry started to slide, and in the end fell next to Dudley pouring the water into his lap.  
  
"Daddy!" Dudley screeched and then started to cry. Petunia got up and soaked up the water in Dudley's chair, while Harry was snatched from the floor.  
  
"Think that was funny do you!" he glared at Harry.  
  
"No, ..no it was an accident, I swear it" Harry pleaded as he saw his uncle remove his belt.  
  
"Well boy let me show you what your accident is going to cost you." Grabbing Harry he slung him around to face the wall and pulled his pants down. With a swish the belt made contact with his backside, and Harry screamed out. "Uncle Vernon I am sorry, really I am."  
  
"You can not be sorry enough you freak" he yelled once again bringing the belt down on Harry.  
  
Harry screamed out as each lash brought searing pain. Finally Petunia could take it no more, and she walked up to Harry. "Do shut up boy. We are trying to eat here." she said stuffing the wet rag into Harry's mouth.  
  
"Petunia my love, good idea. Can't have the neighbors finding out a freak lives here."  
  
Harry gagged on the rag as tears ran down his face. Vernon seemed to be having fun as he gave Harry lash after lash. Harry had lost control after the tenth swing of the belt, and almost crumpled to the floor. His uncle merely held him against the wall as he continued to tear the flesh off his backside. "Vernon do hurry your food is getting cold."  
  
"Too right you are my love," and with this he laid his belt down. Harry was relieved for it to be over, until Vernon grabbed his pants and yanked them back up over his battered flesh. Harry screamed out causing Dudley to cover his ears. Vernon grabbed the boy and shoved the rag back in his mouth, tying it in place. He then dragged the boy back to the cupboard, and threw him back in. Harry felt the tears running down his face. He curled up in a ball and begged to lapse into a coma, at least then he would not be in pain. 


	5. A Knock on the Door

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Reminder that this fic is AU and not canon, and that any reviews are welcome!  
  
To the reviewers!  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: You are also evil, and yes the fat bastards should die  
  
Heart of The Wizard: Thanks, Here is an update for you!  
  
ShadowedHand: He will be changing quite a bit in this fic, and help has arrived!  
  
sappjody: Thanks!  
  
Kaorethein: LOL thanks, and yes there will be some really long chappies in this fic.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: He has arrived!!  
  
tigersmeleth: You shall see! mwhahahaha Snape evil, Remus evil SIrius evil I love evil!  
  
ahem Now on to the fic!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Severus awoke early having not been able to sleep. His dreams kept replying what he had seen in Harry's mind. He dressed quickly, and went off to find the mutt and the werewolf. He had not made it but a mere few feet when he came across Remus. "Ah Severus, let us hurry Sirius is already in Dumbledore's office waiting."  
  
Severus hid his shock that Sirius Black was up before him, and instead just gave his usual sneer. When they reached the statue to Dumbledore's office Severus gave the password and they rode the stairs to the top. Knocking before entering they were caught off guard when the door was snatched open. "What took you so long. I have been waiting an hour!" Sirius yelled at them.  
  
"I am just as eager to get my son, but I am not as lucky to have years of prison wake up calls." Severus growled back.  
  
"Enough both of you, come over Arabella is waiting."  
  
Within a few seconds all had arrived at Arabella's kitchen. "Severus, Remus so happy to see you," and then she saw Sirius and gasped.  
  
"Calm down he is harmless" Severus smirked.  
  
"Severus, I think it wise if you all changed into muggle clothes, as not to attract attention."  
  
Remus, already in muggle clothes smiled sweetly at the other two. With a flick of his wand Severus was now wearing black dress pants, and a black tee shirt, and his hair was tied back. "What about him," Arabella pointed to Sirius.  
  
Rolling his eyes he gave Sirius blue jeans and a tee shirt. "Now can we get on with this. I would like to see my son!" he said getting impatient.  
  
"Yes, come along," Arabella said leading them to the door. "It is that house over there with the brown car" she said pointing.  
  
All three left to cross the street and strode up to the door. Remus knocked on the door, and they waited.  
  
"No one is coming!" Sirius said through gritted teeth.  
  
"You are wrong again, as I saw someone peak out of the window. It seems they wish no visitors." Remus raised his hand to knock again, but Severus stopped him. "Enough of this" and with a Alohomora" the door clicked open  
  
All three men silently crept into the house, yet were startled when a very pudgy boy started screaming.  
  
"Dudley what is it!" Vernon said coming into the room. Dudley pointed to the three men, and started to say something. "Didn't we discuss letting in salesmen?" Vernon turned to them all. "Whatever you are selling we don't want, or need it. Now if you will leave, my family can get back to breakfast."  
  
Severus tired of this charade looked into the man's eyes. "Where is my son? We have come to get him, and then be on our way."  
  
"What, and who are you talking about!" Vernon yelled bringing Petunia into the room. At the sight of Snape she gave a small gasp of recognition. She then grabbed Dudley and pulled him over to her.  
  
Snape seeing the ploy was over flicked his wand over himself and the other two. "You freaks! I should have known. Get out, get out of my house!" Vernon screamed.  
  
"Well, now that you know, where is Harry" Remus said.  
  
"That good for nothing whelp has been disposed of, once and for all. Now get out all of you!"  
  
Remus got a strange look in his eyes as he saw Severus launch himself at Vernon. His senses were picking up blood, and he saw where it was coming from. From underneath a little door beneath the stairs a slow trickle of blood was seeping. While Severus and Sirius were fighting to see who could choke Vernon, he went over and peered at the door.  
  
Sensing fear and pain inside he slid the lock open. As the sunlight filtered into the dark, tiny room his eyes could barely make out the unconscious form. "Harry," he whispered, and when he got no response he slowly lifted the boy out. The sight that greeted his eyes made him fill with rage inside. The boy lay in nothing but tattered clothes. What skin was visible held huge welt marks, and ugly purple bruises. Remus looked at Harry's face and his eyes started to burn with tears.  
  
What should have been a face of innocence, was a collection of cuts and bruises. A rag hung from his mouth, tainted no doubt with his own blood. Remus Lupin, the usually gentle man, laid Harry down upon the floor and turned red eyes on Vernon Dursley. A load roar was heard as Remus snatched Vernon by his neck and twirled him around. "How dare you harm him! You shall pay for this with your own blood!"  
  
Severus and Sirius were stunned as the normally calm Lupin was now atop Vernon punching him over and over. They snapped out of it quickly and ran to Harry. "Son...Harry can you hear me?" Snape called to the listless child. He got nothing except for the chattering of Harry's teeth. "Sirius look in there and see if there is a blanket."  
  
Sirius wiped his eyes and peered into the dark cupboard. He didn't see so much as a scrap to wrap up the child, but on his way out he saw the bowl of dog food. It only took a moment for it to click in his mind, and he was out of the cupboard and in Vernon's face. "So you think my godson is a dog do you. Well, let me show you a dog!" and with a yell Sirius transformed before their eyes. 


	6. Tempers Flare

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: This chapter is short, but I had to do you will see why when you read it. ANy reviews welcome, flames will be shared with my friends.  
  
Now to the reviewers!! You are all awesome!  
  
Heart Of The Wizard: Thanks! here is an update!  
  
Kaorethein: LMAO! You will not see much in this chappie as far as violence that is in later chapters, and then OMG it is evil.  
  
elvett: dun dun dun UPDATE!  
  
Phoenix5: Thanks, glad you like the story!  
  
Opal: I am glad you are enjoying this fic, here is an update for you!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: LMAO! SIrius shall get his revenge... trust me.  
  
ShadowedHand: There will be time for the Dursley's later ahem well ....errr  
  
Anna Taure: All questions will be answered throughout the fic. As far as the Dursley's much worse things than a bite will come to them all.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: HAS POSTED!!!! WHEEEEEEEEE  
  
Catti: What I do to Vernon will come in a later chapter and it will not be transfiguring him, as far as the other well read and see.  
  
Wow: Thanks! updated!  
  
tigersmeleth: yeah I did leave it there, but here is an update g  
  
Jaws: LOL I think anything is possible, in the realm of fanfiction. Who knows what JK has plotted for him. Either way here is an update. You should like the interaction with them all in the coming chapters. maybe  
  
WHEW Okies I wish to thank you all again for your reviews! This chapter is short only because I had to leave it at this spot, it was too funny not to. Happy Reading!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Vernon's eyes were round as Sirius approached him, teeth bared. It was all he could do now to keep Remus from killing him. "You there," he screamed to Severus. "You have to help me!"  
  
Severus seemed to think about it for a long minute. Finally rolling his eyes, muttering about Dumbledore he walked over to pull the other two off. Both man and dog turned to glare at him with red eyes, and from the corner he heard his son whimper even in his delirium. Severus stopped and looked Vernon Dursley in the face. "You brought this on yourself. Do not look to me for pity, as you have shown my son none over the years!"  
  
"What, you won't help him? You would let these animals kill him, and for what, the boy! The boy deserved everything he got and more. Serves him right for being born at all!" Petunia said finally finding her voice. She even smiled as Dudley came from behind her and laughed at her statement.  
  
"Lily would be ashamed to see you now. So I think it only fitting you should spend the rest of your life repaying for what you have done." At this Severus pointed his wand at her and Dudley. What he did next was shocking to the point that Remus and Sirius stopped in their attack and stared. Standing where Petunia and Dudley Dursley had been seconds before were now two house elves.  
  
"Severus I can't believe you. How will we explain them to the headmaster?" Remus stated temporarily forgetting Vernon.  
  
"At this point I do not care. Grab them and let us leave this place."  
  
"Wait what about Harry's things?"  
  
"We shall send for them later. Severus sneered  
  
"They are still in the car" squeaked Dudley, hoping to be changed back. Severus merely glared at him. "You two grab them and let's be on our way!"  
  
"Severus what of him?" Sirius said transforming back to his human state.  
  
"Harry is in need here! Leave him he will not be going anywhere." Snape said as he pointed his wand at Vernon and placed a body bind on him. He then went over and picked up Harry as gently as possible, and headed for the door.  
  
Remus and Sirius snatched up the two house elves, and as they walked by both delivered one final kick to Vernon Dursley.  
  
Once outside in the sunlight Harry's battered body could be seen more clearly. The look on the Potion Master's face was one of fury, and the other two said nothing when he blasted the trunk of the car open. Shrinking Harry's trunk, he put it in his pocket.  
  
If not for the dire situation all of them might have laughed, as the neighbors stood, mouths agape as three wizards marched down the street. Two of them dragging house elves behind them. 


	7. Just Desserts

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: It is still AU, any reviews are welcome, any flames will be amusing.  
  
Now to my reviewers!!!!!  
  
Kaorethein: Yesss there will be violence ahem The evil coming up is snorting, giggling stuff. Well you shall be the judge when prank day arrives.  
  
Trinitytheshedevil: Wench you shall pay, you shall pay for your tainted mind. Many poems shall come to me in a vision.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: They shall get what they deserve and more. and throws update to you! WHEEEEEEEE  
  
athenakitty: The spell is lifelong. Vernon and his precious family are due for more than they ever dreamed.  
  
Heart of the Wizard: You have no idea of the evilness of Severus' mind to come. and thanks!  
  
ShadowedHand: sooooooo permanent! snickers  
  
tigersmeleth: Oh Vernon is going to get his later trustttttttttttttt me.  
  
Anna Taure: Knows of a few who could give the Malfoy family a run for their money.  
  
Thank you all to my reviewers! You all make my day! Now to the fic we go!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Severus stopped at the end of the road, and the other two grabbed onto him with their free hand. Within seconds they were all standing outside the apparition points near Hogwarts. Severus looking to the other two spoke. "You two go to the dungeons and wait for me there. I am taking Harry to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
That was all he said as he took off running. Severus burst through the front doors of the school and began yelling for the mediwitch. Madame Pomfrey stuck her head out of her office. She had been informed by the headmaster of the truth, and had been waiting for them to return. All her previous thoughts about the man called Severus Snape stopped as she saw him cradling his son in his arms. The look on his face was one of worry and fear, and tears were threatening at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Will you please take good care of him. I must see the headmaster, but I will be right back." Severus spoke gently, laying Harry on the bed.  
  
"I know my job well Severus, now shoo, get out so that I might do it."  
  
Severus sent her one of his famous glares, and went to collect Remus and Sirius. Walking as fast as he could Severus entered the dungeon. Slamming the door open, he saw the two house elves trying to wiggle free from their captor's grasp. "Come let us go and inform the headmaster," Severus said and turned to walk back out the door.  
  
Remus and Sirius followed him dragging the two house elves. As they passed the moving portraits one spoke to Dudley, and he screeched. Sirius just pushed him along. Turning the corner they came up to the gargoyle. All of them glared at Dudley as Severus said the password. Dudley had tried to bite Sirius to get away, and was rewarded with a swift kick to the backside. When they got to the top of the stairs, Severus opened the door.  
  
Behind the desk sat Albus Dumbledore looking all of his years. "Headmaster," Remus spoke up as everyone else stared.  
  
"Ah yes, you have all returned," Albus said "What of Harry? How was he Severus?"  
  
"The muggles had beaten him unconscious, that is how he was!" Severus said the memory of his battered son coming back to him.  
  
"Did you return with him?"  
  
"He is with Madame Pomfrey now. Can we hurry along with this, I would like to return to him."  
  
"Severus he may need time to adjust. He does not know you are his father, and it is sure to come as a shock to him. Now may I ask who are these two, and why are they here," Dumbledore said, pointing at the two cowering house elves. None of the others seemed to wish to speak all of a sudden. Dumbledore walked up to the house elves.  
  
"Who are you, and how have you come to be here?"  
  
"Who do you think we are!" Petunia squeaked out.  
  
Dumbledore turned swiftly and glared at the three wizards. "Tell me you have not transformed them. Tell me you haven't."  
  
The three of them were shocked, but Severus soon found his voice. "We did what we had to! They tortured him, beat him, and told him he deserved it all! They even had him eating dog food!" Sirius chimed in.  
  
"If you do not believe me, go and see Harry. See him laying in the hospital wing in rags, welts from head to toe! Oh yes, but you may have to wait for him to answer, until Pomfrey fixes his broken jaw!" Severus was livid now, even thinking about it.  
  
Dumbledore sat down in his chair, too many things running through his head. "What of the father?"  
  
"We left him there" Remus spat  
  
"I think we will leave him to the muggle police, as for these two I believe you are right. Their punishment seems only fitting. They shall work here at Hogwarts, and we shall renew the blood bond with you Severus."  
  
Severus sneered at the cowering elves. "I should go to the hospital wing and check on Harry."  
  
"Severus, I would ask you and the others to wait, for I have some things to talk to Harry about."  
  
All of them nodded in understanding. Severus sat in the chair a look of concentration and worry on his face. "Severus what worries you?" Remus asked, always being the understanding one.  
  
"How can he ever want to be my son? I have made his life hell from the first time he entered Hogwarts, he will hate me" Severus spoke. No one denied what he was saying so he got up and left for the dungeons to think.  
  
"What about us!" Petunia huffed, for everyone had in fact forgotten about the two.  
  
"Ah yes you two," Remus said and called out "Dobby."  
  
Dobby the house elf appeared before them all with a pop. "What can Dobby do for you Master Lupin sir? Are you in need of something?"  
  
"Dobby, we have two new editions to Hogwarts" Remus said, pointing at the cowering pair. "They are to serve Headmaster Dumbledore from now on. Can you please show them around, and I forgot, they have no magical core left. They have to do everything by hand."  
  
Dobby gasped at this revelation, but went over to escort the two back to the kitchens. As he walked past Sirius grabbed his arm, and whispered something in his ear. Dobby's eyes filled with rage. "You hurt Harry Potter! You will pay for harming him!"  
  
Instantly a big ball of water was conjured and flew threw the air, soaking them both. "Harry Potter is a good wizard! You must pay!" A very large frying pan appeared in Dobby's hand, and Petunia and Dudley bolted for the door, Dobby giving chase.  
  
"Sirius was that really necessary, to tell Dobby who they were?" Remus said eyebrows raised. As they heard a yell and a shriek, Sirius fell off the chair chuckling.  
  
"Yes, Remus, yes it was." 


	8. Promises in the Night

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: For the one who missed it this fic is AU that means not canon Characters are at times OOC ANy reviews are welcome, all flames will be amusing  
  
Now to all of you who reviewed! You all make my day with your comments!  
  
HecateDeMort: thanks! here is another for you!  
  
Anna Taure: Dumbledore will explain to Harry, and later others will be informed, Oh and I have been imaginative, keep on the lookout for prank day later on  
  
pi: YAY! I waited just to respond to you. First this is an AU fic which would mean not canon, Second I guess you missed the chapter where it was said that Severus is his father, he would no longer need his aunt's blood if he has his fathers. If you love purely canon fics you may not like this one for it is a Severitus.  
  
Muses Fury: LOL! Dobby shall strike many more times in this fic  
  
rosiegirl: Thanks Here is another!  
  
Sparrow Greenleaf: lol!!! snickers Dobby shall be evil and Vernon shall get his eventually, thanks again!  
  
Jaws: I think I should thank you. The last chapter was 1,010 words though. If you need longer ones than that you will have to wait as some of the chapters are 2000 words. Other than that does not know what to tell you.  
  
opal: No permanent damage done, other than emotional and that will not be long lasting.  
  
tigersmeleth: SNORT! LMAO! Yes Dobby is an evil little elf.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: HERE it is! gives it to you!! g  
  
ShadowedHand: I think you will see how Harry unravels his feelings slowly in the coming chapters.  
  
Phoenix5: Thanks! I liked the idea too. It seemed a fitting punishment!  
  
athenakitty: Vernon has his own day of reckoning coming,our two new house elves shall see the effects of their foul deeds and UPDATE! for you!  
  
Kaorethein: You shall see the fluff and the angst. Angst is good I thrive on it. Prank Day in a later chapter freaking killed me when I wrote it.  
  
Heart of The Wizard: Thanks That is not the last we will see of Dobby and his temper, and yes Snape with a heart, as I say aww  
  
I wanted to thank each of you! Your reviews mean a lot! Thanks to all of you. Now I give you the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Dumbledore quietly stepped into the hospital ward, and walked over to the bed. As he looked down on Harry his eyes began to mist up again. The boy looked so pale, so deathly still. He did not want to wake the child, but he knew he had to. "Harry," he spoke gently shaking the boy. What happened made all the tears he was holding back cascade down his face. Harry had woken up and look frightened. Wiping his eyes the headmaster spoke again. "Harry are you awake, for there are some things I must tell you."  
  
Harry rubbed his eyes and winced as he sat up. Dumbledore smiled at the small boy. "Harry I do not know how to begin" he stammered.  
  
"How about the beginning" Harry said finally waking up enough.  
  
"As you wish Harry. I suppose I should return something to you."  
  
Harry looked puzzled until Dumbledore pointed his wand at him, and then he looked terrified. Harry shrank back trying to avoid what he was sure was a curse, as tears ran down his face. When he heard the headmaster softly whisper a spell he waited for it, but he was instead struck by memories. Memories of him and his mother swinging in the park, and her tucking him in at night. Harry smiled until he saw someone come up behind her and twirl her around. Harry was scared, who could it be. What he saw next made Harry gasp in alarm. Severus Snape was standing by his bed, and he held a smile on his face, as he leaned down and kissed Harry goodnight.  
  
Harry wanted to understand, as memory after memory of Professor Snape with him and his Mom ran through his mind. They seemed happy, he had hugged him. Harry could no longer take it, and cried out against the visions.  
  
Dumbledore was ready, and when Harry fell onto the bed in sobs he picked his chin up. "I assume you have questions, and for some of them I have answers, but not all. Harry your father was not James, but instead was Severus. We thought it would be better after your mother was killed to hide that fact from you, and your father. He has just found out himself, and now I know you both need some time to think on it.  
  
Harry shifted on the bed in obvious pain, as his injuries were yet not healed. "Perhaps you should sleep on it Harry. We can discuss more in the morning." Albus went to lay the boy down, but Harry quickly turned on his side. His backside had yet to recover from the savage beating. "Try to sleep Harry, you are safe here" Dumbledore said before he swept from the room.  
  
Harry laid on the bed for a long time, for sleep would not come to him. He retraced all the things he had seen. "I am not worthy of love am I?" he thought. His whole life he had only wanted to be loved, to be accepted for who he was. "Snape my dad, but he hates me doesn't he?" Harry said to himself. Harry finally closed his eyes, falling asleep before the tears hit the pillow.  
  
Severus Snape sat in his room thinking over the long day. He had went from being a hated potion teacher with no cares, to a father in an hour. How could his whole life fall apart so quickly? He could never even hope to have Harry forgive him. He had hated him for being James' son all these years. He had felt cheated, he had felt that Harry should have been his, and now he was. "How will he ever forgive me" he said putting his head in his hands. Sighing, Snape stood from his chair. He would go and check on Harry, for he was sure the boy would be sleeping. Walking to the door he made his way to the hospital wing.  
  
Harry lay in the bed, drifting in and out of sleep. His dreams were plagued with images of his father. "He doesn't love me just like Uncle Vernon didn't" Harry sniffed. "I am without a home now." Harry heard someone coming down the hall, and quickly wiped the tears from his face. Laying down he feigned sleep as he saw someone enter the room.  
  
Severus Snape slowly walked in the room and over to the bed. He did not wish to waken the boy, for he was sure that Harry would tell him to leave. "Harry I wish I had known. Things would have been so different, but how I am I to expect you to forget what I have done. I am not worthy of your love" he said gently brushing the hair from Harry's face. "I really did love you and your mother, and I would have tried my best to make you both happy. I know you can not hear me, but I do love you." Severus, fearing he would break down into sobs got up to leave. As he had almost reached the door he heard a soft noise coming from the bed.  
  
"Dad do not leave me here." Harry said as he remembered his father sitting by his bed before, telling him stories and putting him to sleep. He had seen the same look his father had now, and it was love. Slowly Harry got out of the bed, and when his feet hit the floor he ran and flung himself in Severus' arms. "I love you Dad, do not leave me again. Please Dad do not leave me" Harry said sobbing into his father's robes.  
  
Severus Snape, the evil Potion's Master whose glare sent first years running now had tears rolling down his face. "I will not leave you ever again, of this I promise you. He then turned and walked out of the hospital wing, cradling his son in his arms. 


	9. Early Morning Talks

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: See chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Any reviews will be welcome, and flames are fed to the dog. This fic is AU not canon now enjoy!  
  
To the reviewers!!!!  
  
sesshyluver03: I have updated!  
  
Heart of The Wizard: Thanks for your great review! It sometimes makes me tear up when writing it.  
  
Reichenbach: You will get to see how Harry's friends react in a future chapter, until then thanks and enjoy!  
  
Muses Fury: Yes Dobby shall reappear many more times during this fic, It is not wise to upset Dobby  
  
emikae: This is only the beginning of the fic, as Harry will dive further into his pains, and nightmares. mwhahahaha  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I also think Snape would make an awesome Dad, gotta love his evil ass!  
  
ShadowedHand: I want to thank you for your review, it made me smile. Yes they will learn to open up to each other.  
  
tigersmeleth: wipes you up from the floor and deposits you back in your chair Thanks Tiger! update for you!  
  
athenakitty: Harry does not know what to think totally, and as far as Dudley and Petunia they are in store for some serious angst  
  
Kaorethien: Kudos to your hair. The prank war kills me because it is hillarious, everytime I read it.  
  
Catti: Enjoy a cup of tea and an update!  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks! Here is another for you!  
  
I wish again to thank all my reviewers, everyone of your reviews brings a different smile to brighten my day. Now to the fic!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning when Harry awoke he had no idea where he was, and began to panic. He was in a big bed adorned in dark green sheets. His whole body ached, and his backside burned for he had not spoken of it to Madame Pomfrey. Before he could figure out where he was the door began to creak open, and Snape poked his head in. "Harry, are you awake son?"  
  
Harry blinked his eyes, and then the events of the day before came rushing back to him. "Yes," he said meekly, as his father entered with a tray.  
  
"I brought you some lunch as you slept through breakfast," Snape said placing the tray on the bedside table. "How are you feeling this morning, for if you are up to visitors the others would like to see you."  
  
"Others?" Harry said looking puzzled. He did not remember them coming for him, only his talk with Dumbledore.  
  
"Remus and Sirius," Snape said, forcefully placing a smile on his face at the man's name. "They said they would come up for a visit, if you are up to it."  
  
"Yes, I would love to see them both, but" Harry said looking ashamed at his bruises.  
  
"It is alright Harry. They know all about yesterday for they were there." This brought about a look of horror in Harry's eyes.  
  
Snape wrapped an arm around his son, pulling him closer. "Do not worry. None of that was your fault, they understand. Your Uncle, and the others will pay for what they have done to you." he said with a smile.  
  
Later that afternoon Harry had been moved to the couch to lay down, and there was a knock on the door. Severus went to open it and was met by Remus and Sirius. "Good day to you both," he said through gritted teeth when he looked at Sirius. They both walked in and took seats next to the couch, and then Remus turned to Severus.  
  
"Dumbledore sends his apologies, seems he had to go and send someone out to wipe the memories of some certain nosy neighbors." Severus nodded looking quite amused at the thought of their faces.  
  
Sirius however went to sit on the couch by Harry. "How are you feeling today?"  
  
"I am better." Harry said not wishing to reveal anymore.  
  
Sirius, no longer able to contain his joy of seeing his godson well and safe, pulled him from the couch into a hug.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth against the pain, but finally could no longer take it, and he let out a small whimper. Sirius let go of him so fast he almost dropped him. "Harry are you in pain? Did I hurt you? I am so sorry." he said as Snape came around the couch.  
  
"Harry," Snape said lifting the boy's chin. "What is it, where does it hurt?" Sensing that Harry would not speak of it in front of the others Severus turned. "Perhaps Harry is just tired out. I think he just needs a rest."  
  
"Of course" Remus and Sirius both said. Remus leaned down to tell Harry goodbye and left the room. As Sirius leaned down he had tears in his eyes. "I am sorry Harry."  
  
"Do not worry Sirius, I am okay," and he placed a kiss on his godfather's head. A little less worried, Sirius went to the door and followed Remus out.  
  
Once they were gone Severus turned back to his son. "Come on," he said lifting the boy up and carrying him back to bed. Once he laid him down he sat down on the bed. "Now will you tell me where it hurts?"  
  
"Harry looked like he did not know how to say it. "Uncle Vernon beat me with a belt, and it was not in a place Madame Pomfrey would think to look, and I did not offer to tell her." he rushed and said.  
  
Severus got ready to ask where when it dawned on him. His eyes flickered with hatred for a moment, then softened when he looked at Harry. "I will go and get some healing ointment for you and leave it with you."  
  
Harry smiled at this, "Thanks Dad, I knew you would understand," and having said that Harry let out a big yawn.  
  
"I think someone needs some more sleep. Rest now Harry, I will not be far away if you need me, just call for me." Severus said tucking the sheets up around him.  
  
Harry rolled over and soon his eyes closed, lost in his dreams. Severus took one last look before he closed the door, and went to speak with Albus about the muggle Vernon Dursley.  
  
"Albus! He attacked my son! I will not have him just get off so easily!" Severus screamed. "Harry, now can not even so much as sit up without pain. I will have justice, be it by the muggles or by myself, you chose!"  
  
"Calm down Severus, I never said he would get off without a trial. Right now the ministry is preparing a case against him, since they feel that he would escape persecution, by lying to the muggles."  
  
"Will Harry have to testify?" Severus said knowing it would not be easy on the boy to have to face him again.  
  
The headmaster once again looked saddened. "I am afraid so Severus. We will not bring him in except to give his statement, and then he will be ushered out quickly. He must do this to bring the man to justice."  
  
"Can they not just pull his memories using Legilimens?"  
  
"You, more than anyone should know that is not an option. Some things are better unbroadcasted to the wizarding world."  
  
Severus shook his head in understanding. "I just cannot bear to have him hurt again. It will take a long time for him to heal even now, from all that he has suffered."  
  
"I think no one will ever know just how much Harry has been through. He keeps alot bottled up inside, and in time he may reveal all to you Severus. Will you be willing to be there for him, no matter what he reveals?"  
  
Severus' eyes welled up with unshed tears. He had seen only a glimpse of Harry's mind, and that was enough. He had felt the pain, seen the tears, and savage beatings. He did not know if he could withstand seeing anymore, but he would do it if it meant keeping his son. "I shall be there no matter what Headmaster. Harry will no longer suffer alone. I will die keeping him safe from any who wish to harm him."  
  
With a nod of understanding Dumbledore spoke again. "I have set down Remus and Sirius, and spoken to them both about everything." At Severus' obvious distress he continued. "Severus even though you are quite capable everybody needs help, and you will not find two more willing. Whether you like it or not Sirius is still Harry's godfather, and Harry loves him as he does Remus also. He will need you all. Somehow you two will have to see your way past your differences, for Harry."  
  
Severus Snape had hated Sirius for years. How could he get past that? He sat thinking about it for a long time, before Dumbledore brought him from his thoughts. "I will try to for Harry" he simply said to the man.  
  
"That is all I ask of you, and I am sure it will help Harry. Now why do you not go and have dinner with your son."  
  
See you in umm 3-4 days with an update! Even though the entire fic is done, all 33 chapters wheeeeeee runs 


	10. Lessons and Compromises

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Any reviews will be welcome any flames will be given to the dog.  
  
Now I go to the GREAT reviewers, who make my day!  
  
Anna Taure: Thanks, and here is another update!  
  
sesshyluver03: Yes, Harry will be having more bouts of angst,, and Vernon will soooooooo get his soon.  
  
opal: Harry could do that, but as Dumbledore said, some things are better not shared with the whole world.  
  
aquitaineq: Thanks, It slows down in places and is faster paced in others. Hope you enjoy it  
  
Muses Fury: LOL thanks, and yes the fic is actually done, and I have 4 chapters done of the other four I am working on  
  
Ymmas Sirron: I have updated wheeeeee ahem Here you go!  
  
ShadowedHand: Awwww thanks, and yes they will have many touching moments during the fic, and some angst ones from hell  
  
Gryphon's wing: Sirius and Severus will be reeking havoc, being sinister to each other and at other times beig friends, and Vernon will so cause a little more trouble. ahem  
  
athenakitty: They are permanently house elves, the other house elves know of their deceit, and Vernon will soooooooo get his  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks, here is another, Hope you enjoy  
  
tigersmeleth: LOl congrats on finishing chem hw, and Oh yes Severus is pissed at Dursley  
  
WOO HOO Thanks! To all you lovey reviewers! I cherish each review and it brings a smile to my face! Now to the fic!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Severus started towards the dungeons, but got an idea and instead walked to the kitchens. Once inside Dobby was at his side in a flash, almost knocking the potion master down. "Is there something Professor Snape wishes? Dobby can get you anything you ask."  
  
Snape surveyed the kitchen, and then his eyes landed on the two elves. "How are they coming along?" he asked, disdain in his voice.  
  
"Dobby has made them wash every dish and scrub every toilet. They will pay for what they have done to Harry Potter sir."  
  
Snape seemed to relish in this thought, and sent the pair the coldest glare reserved for his enemies. "Dobby could you possibly tell me what Harry likes to eat, his favorite dishes perhaps."  
  
"Dobby knows that Harry Potter always cleans his plate when roast beef is served with treacle tarts. Would Master Snape like me to make you a plate now?"  
  
"If you could would you send it up to my room, in about thirty minutes."  
  
"Dobby will have this ready Master Snape," the house elf said, turning to glare at the two for staring. "Back to work! You have dishes to wash before dinner!" Snape heard Dobby yell as he departed .  
  
Walking back to his room in the dungeons, Severus thought about his new found son, and about how he would break the ice with him. He also knew that Harry had suffered at his relatives, and he felt that what he had seen was only one day in his life of horrors. Severus had to find some way to crumble the wall that Harry had built around himself. So lost in his thoughts, he was at the door to his room before he knew it. With a deep breath he turned the knob and walked in.  
  
Everything was quiet in the living room, and Severus wondered if perhaps Harry was still asleep. Quietly he walked over to the bedroom door and peeked in. There sat Harry hunched over his charms homework, quill moving rapidly across the parchment. Severus cleared his throat, and Harry jumped and slung the quill across the room. Severus reached down and picked up the quill that had landed next to his foot, and walked over.  
  
"What are you working on, perhaps I can help."  
  
"It is not potions, it is charms for Professor Flitwick"  
  
"Do you think just because I teach potions it is the only thing I know?" Severus said with raised eyebrows. "I will have you know your mother was excellent in charms, and she taught me everything she knew. Slide over, I will see if I can help." When Harry stared at him dumbfounded Severus scooted the boy over, and looked over what he had written. "You have it right, except for this part here. Let me show you where the answers can be found, and then we will practice it."  
  
Harry and Severus spent the day going over his different subjects until a house elf appeared announcing dinner. Harry was relieved as he was not quite fully recovered, and quickly put his parchment away.  
  
As Harry sat down, and as his plate was set before him, a small smile came over his face. There was all his favorites and he noticed Severus staring at him. "Is this alright with you? I had Dobby fix all your favorites." He was rewarded with a smile, and Harry began eating.  
  
In no time at all Harry was done and pushed back from the table. "Are you not going to eat anymore than that?" Severus said, worry creeping into his voice.  
  
"I am full, and if I try to eat more I think I will be sick." Harry said his voice growing silent. "Had he offended Professor Snape by not eating more."  
  
"Come Harry, try to eat just a little more. Please just for me, to keep up your strength."  
  
Harry sat back down. Had Severus Snape just pleaded with him? Even though Harry knew he was his father, he could not so easily accept his most hated Professor actually being nice to him. Harry sat back down, and picked up his fork again, and put another bite of the treacle tart into his mouth. He had to admit that it was delicious, and in no time he had finished the last bite. He sat back, stomach way too full and then the feeling came back to him. It was the same feeling he got every welcoming feast, when Hermione made him eat too much. As fast as he could, he jumped up from the table and headed for the bathroom, losing all the dinner he had eaten.  
  
Now sitting back on the cold marble floor of the bathroom he felt a cloth wiping his face. When he looked up he saw his father looking down at him with concern. "Harry I am sorry, I should have listened. Are you alright?"  
  
Harry shook his head yes, but he was unsteady getting to his feet. He was shocked when Severus reached down and scooped him up and carried him into the room. He was even more shocked when Severus tucked him in, and sat down on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Harry, I know all this is still new to us both, but I will try my best to make up for all that we have lost. Even if that means putting up with the mutt."  
  
Harry grinned, and his eyelids became suddenly very heavy. "Thanks Professor Snape," he said before turning over on his side to sleep. Snape got up and went to the door, but his ears still caught the muffled "goodnight dad" before he shut the door. The most feared potions master closed the door with another rare smile across his face. 


	11. Late Nights Visits and Dreams

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Any reviews will be welcome any flames will be given to the dog. As this chapter is shorter than the last I shall update in 3 days instead of four.  
  
Now I go to the GREAT reviewers, who make my day!  
  
aquitaineq: Yes Snape is not afraid, but even he does not have all the answers  
  
blackangels: Thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it.  
  
Muses Fury: hehehe and here is more!  
  
Read300300: WOOHOO thanks!  
  
ShadowedHand: Yes, he knows more about parenting than he realizes  
  
athenakitty: SO many questions, they do not regret it, Vernon will get his, and he will not get growth helpers  
  
tigersmeleth: yes they are! They will have many quirks along the way though  
  
Kaorethein: because angst rules! and about prank day it will be Sirius vs Severus in an all out OMG prank war.  
  
Elwen the InsaneElf: Trust me the angst will come again. I live and thrive on it. and thanks!  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks again!  
  
Ymmas Sirron: hehehehehe here is the next chapter.  
  
Again thanks to you all!!!!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
As Severus sat down with a tome on Potions, and began to relax his mind then drifted to his son. How could Dumbledore send him away to those people, when he knew Severus would love him? In his mind he rationalized it was for Harry's, and his safety, but Harry had not been safe had he. When he looked at Harry now he did not see James Potter, but he saw himself and his beloved Lily. Lily had loved Harry more than life itself, and he had been a doting father, secretly letting Harry hold his wand even as a baby, much to Lily's protests when she found out. He remembered a certain incidence now when he had given Harry his wand and Harry had been teething. His wand had come away with divets all over it, and he had told Lily that it was damaged. She had stared at him, and then made the comments about the drool all over it, and had yelled at him for once again giving a baby his wand as a playtoy. Severus snorted, as these memories long forgotten came tumbling back to him. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. Grumbling about late visitors he went and opened the door.  
  
Standing outside his door was none other than Remus, and he had brought the mutt with him. "Remus" he nodded to the man and "Sirius" he almost spat the name. "What are you two doing here at this time of night?"  
  
"We came to speak to you about Harry" Sirius said rolling his eyes. "Why else would we be here." and without asking he walked into the room and sat down on the couch.  
  
"Severus," Remus started. "All of this has come as a shock to us all, and I for one do not know how to cope with all this information. I am sure Harry will have problems adjusting. We only came because.... well"  
  
"Spit it out! you only came why" Severus snarled.  
  
"Remus here thinks me and you need to talk for Harry's sake" Sirius finished the statement as Remus blushed.  
  
"As I told Professor Dumbledore, I will try to be more civil towards you for Harry's sake, but do not think I have forgotten the past just yet. You have been less than cordial to me, taunted me, and with the help of your friends terrorized me throughout my youth. Do not expect me to kiss your ass overnight."  
  
"You greasy headed bastard! How could Lily love you? You have been nothing but an asshole since the day I met you. Never have you ever thought of being nice or civil, so do not even try to say you have. I enjoyed each and every time we tortured you in the past, from the giant wedgy, to watching your face as we dressed you in lovely red underwear and heels while you slept! You deserved it all, and I am glad it made you miserable, you insufferable git!"  
  
Harry had not heard the arguing from the other room, as he was lost in the throws of a nightmare. The room had gone black, and now he found himself standing off to the side of the circle of deatheaters. What he saw next made him break out in a sweat as Voldemort came through the circle, and each of the deatheaters bowed before him.  
  
"My little minions of evil, it seems we have a traitor among us. One who has hidden what I want most of all. Severus step forward!"  
  
Severus stepped from the circle and bowed before the dark lord, and kissed the hem of his robes. "What is it you want from me milord?"  
  
"Severus, it is simple I wish your son, the one you have hidden from me. I want Harry Potter or should I say Harry Snape." There were angry gasps all around as Severus began to back away from Voldemort.  
  
Harry screamed at his father to run, to get away before it was too late, but he knew his cries were not heard as he saw Voldemort turn to Severus.  
  
"You chose, give me your son or take his fate first, and then I will still have him."  
  
"I will not give you my son!" Severus screamed at Voldemort as he pulled his wand a little to slowly. Harry dived for his father to take the blow for him, but he was too late as the green light shot from the dark lord's wand and Severus fell dead.  
  
see you in 3 days 


	12. Peaceful Slumber

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Any reviews are welcome, any flames will be amusing.  
  
To the reviewers! You all make my day, and bring a smile to my face.  
  
Anna Taure: I too feel Severus gets a bad rap, and I have fixed that in this fic!  
  
tigersmeleth: LMAO! ahem Really I am innocent of all dreams after reading the chapter eg  
  
white-blaze-dragon: thanks! I like suspense now and then, and then again, and again, and then some angst for good measure.  
  
ShadowedHand: Grudges are hard to break it seems, but maybe over time they will learn.  
  
HecateDeMort: THANKS! again!  
  
selena123: hehehehe He isn't dead yet. I can't kill him now there is 33 chapters to this fic.  
  
Elwen the InsaneElf: Thanks for reviewing! Trin with a heart ahem You know the wench is heartless.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: EEK Here it is flees before your madness hehehehehehe  
  
Read300300: Maybe they will buy grudges die hard.  
  
Kaorethien: Sirius should win during the prank war but Severus is an evil bastard mwhahahahaha  
  
rosiegirl: Here it is the update for you!  
  
Well again thanks to all of you who reviewed! It brings a smile to my face each time I read one. Now I give you the next chapter!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Severus rounded on Sirius, and drew his wand. "It seems my decision to try to make amends with you was a mistake. You will pay for your words and your past actions."  
  
"Severus he is without a wand. This can not be a fair fight!" Remus shouted.  
  
"Who's fault is that Remus, surely it is not mine. The mangy mutt is about to get a taste of his own medicine." Severus said rounding on Sirius.  
  
All three of them came to a halt as the ear splitting scream pierced the air. "Harry," was the one word between all of them as they ran into the room, their petty argument forgotten for now.  
  
Severus and Sirius both ran to the bed trying to be the first to get to Harry. Sirius beat him there, and pulled Harry from the covers of the bed. Harry sat shaking, his eyes still closed trapped in his dream. "Nooooo" he screamed again and Sirius pulled him tight in a hug.  
  
What happened next amazed them all, as Harry began to scream and try to pull away from his godfather. "Daddy Noooo, please do not hurt him, take me instead!"  
  
Severus pulled Harry from Sirius' arms and pulled him close. "Harry... son wake up" Severus said gently rubbing the tears off Harry's face. Harry awoke to see three very worried faces staring back at him.  
  
"Harry are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" Remus asked reaching out to ruffle Harry's hair.  
  
Harry shrank back, burying himself further into the folds of his father's robes. He did not look up again, or he would have seen the hurt look on Sirius' face. "I am just tired and want to go back to sleep. Sorry Sirius I do love you, but I am tired. Will you come tomorrow maybe?" Sirius shook his head, and Remus and he got up to leave. With a quick glance at Severus both of them closed the door behind them.  
  
"Harry" Do you wish to talk about it?" Severus asked pulling Harry's chin up to meet his gaze. Harry shook his head and wiped the tears from his eyes. He would keep this from happening, he had to. He could not lose another parent, not when he had just found him.  
  
Severus sighed but relented, and tucked Harry back under the covers. "I will leave you and let you get some more sleep" he said as he tried to get up from the bed. When he tried he saw Harry had a firm grasp on his robes, and would not let go. Severus looked down at the pleading eyes which said no words and understood. He scooted Harry over on the bed, and Harry placed his head on his father's chest. There he fell fast asleep feeling protected, as if nothing could get to him as long as his father was there. For the first time in a long time, Harry fell asleep feeling safe.  
  
Severus watched as his son drifted back into the dreamworld. His own mind drifting off into memories. He was lying in bed with Lily wrapping his arms around her, and smiling as her hair fell over her face while she slept. He turned to kiss her face, but he heard something coming near the room. Grabbing his wand from under the pillow, he pointed it at whatever was coming through the door towards him. When he finally could take the waiting no longer he silently called out luminos and at the end of his wand was none other than Harry.  
  
"Harry, Why are you out of bed? Did you have a bad dream?"  
  
"No, Wants to sleep with you daddy." Harry said tottering up to the bed and climbing in.  
  
This awoke Lily, who rolled over and came face to face with her son. "Not that I do not love having you to wake up to Harry, but you are a big boy now and should sleep in your own bed."  
  
Harry being merely a year old did not care about being a big boy. "Daddy says I can," Harry said holding onto his father tightly.  
  
"Severus Snape you will spoil him rotten. He will never learn to sleep by himself." Lily said trying to look stern.  
  
"Yes, but why not let him sleep here just for tonight. I for one do not mind, and I know you despite yourself do not either."  
  
Lily threw up her hands and smiled at the two. "How can I say no to the both of you. Just make him go to sleep."  
  
Severus curled up cradling his son, as Harry wrapped his arm around his father. "Night daddy," he said and then he was asleep. Severus wandered back from his dream and looked down at his son. "Goodnight Harry" he said before he himself fell into a peaceful slumber. 


	13. A Father's Rage

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: ANy reviews will be welcome, any flames will be shared with friends for fun  
  
Now to my reviewers! You all RULE!  
  
aquitaineq: Yes. Severus can be gentle in between his bouts of evilness. Sirius will eventually show his true colors, before the end is over  
  
Kaorethein: Hmmm You should tell me what my logic is, as I think it is merely evil.  
  
Catti: Thanks! I liked it too, made me go awww  
  
Jade Snape: Thanks!  
  
rosiegirl: Severus and Sirius will come to terms sometimes, others they will just be themselves  
  
Elwen the InsaneElf: LMAO! haunt away then!  
  
ShadowedHand: Yes, Harry's dream shall come up later, and of course a big boy enough to sleep in his own bed.  
  
Read300300: Thanks for all those kind words, and yes grudges do die hard.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: ROTFLMAO!!! You may keep Sev on alternate days, otherwise he is needed for angst in my other two fics I am writing  
  
Anna Taure: LOL You just wait there will be some serious Severus and Sirius evilness toward each other later on in the prank war from hell.  
  
tigersmeleth: hehehehehe thanks Tiger. here is another for you!  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks! again!  
  
opal: Yes, He could do that but Harry won't be needing it now.  
  
athenakitty: Harry will talk to Severus eventually little by little that is. and a portkey NOPE he will not insist.  
  
I want to thank you all a million times over! I love your comments, they make me smile. Oh and btw do not kill me when you read this chapter. My evil mind did it,on purpose, just for the evilness of it. now runs  
  
Chapter 13  
  
At breakfast the next morning the previous night was not brought up. Harry was relieved as he did not yet feel comfortable enough to talk about it. As Severus passed him the eggs, Professor Dumbledore walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Severus, I hope you do not mind I let myself in" Dumbledore said smiling at Harry, but alas the twinkle in his eyes was not there, and Severus noticed it.  
  
"What brings you here at this hour Albus? It does not look to be a social call."  
  
Dumbledore turned and sat down in the empty chair at the table, and rubbed his head as if to think how to say what was on his mind. "Severus, I came to inform you the ministry has pushed the trial up so that it is tomorrow. Harry is to testify at ten a.m. sharp."  
  
At these words Severus became livid. "So soon? He has not had time to adjust Albus, he needs more time."  
  
"There is nothing I can do Severus, I have tried." Dumbledore and Severus turned to gage Harry's reaction to this news. Harry's face had gone ashen, and he sat in his chair now whimpering. The tear that had escaped his eye did not go unnoticed by either of them.  
  
"Headmaster I think Harry needs to rest. Perhaps I can calm him down and talk with him on this matter." Severus said rising from his chair, and seeing the headmaster to the door.  
  
With a sigh he returned to the kitchen to see his son broken down, sobbing into his hands. "I do not want to see him again. I can't do it....Do not make me go please" Severus saw what should have been a happy child, now a cowering mass all because of one man, and the horrors which he had inflicted upon him.  
  
"Come Harry, I think you need to lie down and perhaps a small calming draught"  
  
Harry shook his head and let himself be led to the bed and tucked in. As Severus tucked the covers up around his chin he looked down at his son. "I will be right in the next room should you need me."  
  
Harry nodded in understanding, but as Severus went to close the door one final plea reached his ears. "Please daddy do not make me go... please."  
  
Severus Snape paced the room for hours and finally sat down with a glass of fire whiskey. He had not been able to save Harry from Voldemort, or the years of abuse he had suffered at the hands of these people, but could he defy the headmaster. His thoughts were flung aside as he heard screams come from Harry's room. Knocking the glass of fire whiskey to the floor, he took off in a run to the room and flung open the door.  
  
Harry was in the midst of a nightmare and he was screaming out. "NO Uncle Vernon please not the belt.. I will be good I promise. I am sorry I took the piece of bread, I was hungry. Please stop ... please."  
  
"Harry, Harry wake up son" Severus said shaking the boy careful of his injuries which had yet to heal.  
  
Harry snapped from his dream and clung to his father until his knuckles had turned white. "Please do not let them get me. I will be good, honest. Do not make me go."  
  
"It is alright Harry it was only a dream. Hush now and drink this" Severus said handing Harry some Dreamless Sleep potion. In only a moment Harry had drifted off to sleep, but Severus had to pry his hands free from his robes. He tucked Harry back in and walked out closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
Severus was insane with rage. He would not let his son be hurt again, even if it meant taking out the muggle obstacle in his way. Taking some floo powder in his hand, he stepped into the fireplace and called out "Number 4 Privet Drive" and in a flash he was gone. 


	14. A Choice Is Given

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: This fic would still be AU Any reviews are welcome, flames will be amusing  
  
Now to the reviewers!!!! You all rock!  
  
Read300300: LMAO! You do tend to forget small things like that.  
  
opal: The ministry probably could figure it out, and if Mr. Weasley can do it so can Severus, he is a studier of the dark arts isn't he and the fic is AU so anything is possible  
  
tigersmeleth: snicker I like evil  
  
rosiegirl: Hmmm drastic and kinda fast how about that?  
  
Logospilgrim: Thanks! I also enjoy caring Snape  
  
emikae: Thank you , and yes the reviews were long but have no fear the chapter after this one is 1100 words long.  
  
ShadowedHand: define rash, ahem I updated though.  
  
ciberloco: thanks! I do too!  
  
Child-of-Darkness: thank you for the review and this fic takes place the summer between 3rd and 4th year  
  
Ymmas Sirron: LMAO!!! ALl I can say is ummm errrr I UPDATED!  
  
Gryphon's wing: Petunia and Dudley will remain house elves, as for your other question this chapter shall answer it. and THANKS!  
  
Anna Taure: It is not good at all. Severus can be one evil man.  
  
Kaorethien: He could. read on and find out, Of course evil is good mwhahahahahaha  
  
HecateDeMort: thanks!  
  
You all really do make my day! Thanks for the reviews, that make me smile! To the chapter.........  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Severus Snape walked out of the fireplace and looked around. He had not seen anyone upon his arrival, so he wandered around the living room. Again he noticed no pictures of Harry anywhere, despite the numerous ones of the obese thing called a boy being everywhere. Curiosity getting the better of him, he went to the cupboard door that days ago that Remus had pulled Harry from. Seeing the lock dangle, broken he sneered and opened the door. Being morning still did not let much light into the room so Snape whispered "Luminos" and his wand brightened the little room. What he saw brought bile up in his throat.  
  
The room was small, and yet at least no less than 20 dead spiders lay around the floor. He noticed there was no bed, no sign that a child had even been in here, and then he noticed the huge dark spot on the floor in the corner. He stepped a few more inches into the room and noticed it was blood, Harry's blood. Fury washed over his face and he kneeled down. Laying among the rags in the room was the blanket Harry was brought to the house in. Severus' thoughts became deadly as he backed out of the room holding the blanket in his hand. When he came out the light showed the blanket covered in blood, not even an inch was left untainted. Severus Snape was ready to kill and the sight of Vernon Dursley approaching him brought a playful glee to his eyes.  
  
"You there, get out of my house!" Vernon spat as he moved closer. As his eyes fell upon the wizard robes his face grew three shades redder. "Where is my wife and son? What did you and the other freaks do to them?"  
  
Snape smiled a haunting smile and answered Vernon. "They are adjusting to their life of servitude quite well. They shall not be returning."  
  
Vernon's eyes blazed with fury. "What do you mean. Bring them back at once. I knew when we took in that bastard we were going to have trouble. We should have left him to freeze to death somewhere in an alley."  
  
Severus drew his wand at this comment and advanced on Vernon. "You sorry excuse of a muggle. You should die a horrible death by the most vicious means possible, all the while suffering. You should be glad I came here to give you an option. You will pack your things and disappear before the trial tomorrow. I wish to never lay eyes on you again."  
  
"Why would I do that! Vernon spat showing no signs of backing down. "The little bastard deserved everything he got and more. I personally enjoyed beating him, trying to knock some sense into him. I really enjoyed the nights we spent in the cellar. Oh yes, we had great fun in there. Blasted freak all he had to do was admit he was worthless and nothing, but he finally did after a few weeks. I laugh at your offer, I will deny everything and maybe they will bring him back here so I can finish him off!"  
  
Severus got a look in his eyes no one had seen. It was a look of fury and one of hatred for the one who had dared to harm his son. "I will give you one more chance to pack your things and go, you will not like the other option!" he yelled out between gritted teeth.  
  
"I said you could go back and tell the worthless piece of shit he will pay for all he has done, and that I will enjoy the look on his face as we visit the cellar again."  
  
That was it the final straw. Snape lost control and in a fit of rage pointed his wand at Vernon. "Crucio" he yelled and watched gleefully as Vernon squirmed and writhed from the pain. "You are not worth it, but I thought I would try to do the right thing. I see now that was a mistake."  
  
Without so much as a flinch Snape muttered one more thing. The last sight Vernon Dursley saw was the green jet of light erupting from Severus' wand, and then he fell dead. Snape spat on the dead man and turned to the fireplace to floo back. Stepping out of the fireplace in his quarters Severus placed a scourfy charm on the blanket and went into Harry's room.  
  
On the bed lay his son curled up in a ball. His eyes however were twisted up as if he were dreaming some horrible thing. Severus went over and sat on the bed. Placing the blanket atop Harry he pulled him close, cradling him in his arms and rubbing his back. "You are safe now my son. He will never hurt you again." Severus whispered to the sleeping child. Harry whimpered and grabbed onto his robes, and father and son lay on the bed, both finally falling into troubled dreams. 


	15. Consequences and then Reality

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Any reviews are welcomed, flames will be given to my dog for food  
  
Now to the GREAT reviewers!  
  
tigersmeleth: LOL Snape will have many more devious things to do in this fic.  
  
ShadowedHand: I think you will have your answers in this chappie, and yes love makes us do stupid things  
  
emikae: LOL Yes the muggle scum got his hehehehehe here is your update!  
  
wwwendy: I'm not splitting them up. You will see what happens to Snape in this chapter  
  
Ymmas Sirron: ROTF! Here is your update! and yes Severus is a bad boy snicker  
  
opal: You shall find out Harry's reaction to the news in this chapter, Hope it helps!  
  
Child-Of-Darkness: THANKS for the compliment! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.  
  
Anna Taure: The reactions will vary, read on you will see. g  
  
Elwen the Insane Elf: You are evil, but here is an upate for you!  
  
ciberloco: You never know what might happen, but the answer is in this chapter!  
  
Read300300: LMAO! Yes he did, and thanks! Here is an update!  
  
athenakitty: Your answers await you in the chapter!  
  
Kaorethein: Hehehehe Yes Severus rules! I love his evil demented self.  
  
WOW! I would love to thank you all for reviewing. Each and every one of them brings a smile to my face! Now to the chapter!  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Severus woke up having slept peacefully for the first time in a long time. He rolled over and saw it was past time for breakfast, but he did not want to wake Harry who was asleep on his chest. Slipping the boy's head out from under him he went to go start breakfast. As he entered the kitchen and set the coffee to brew a phoenix fluttered through his open window. Severus wondering what Dumbledore would send him mail for at this hour took the letter and turned it over. His face turned paler than normal as he saw a howler staring back at him.  
  
Severus not wanting to wake Harry ran into his bathroom and opened the letter. It at once began the ear splitting rant. "Severus Snape! Tell me you had no idea, Tell me you did not do this! You get yourself up and report to my office this instant!"  
  
Severus had sat down sometime during the rant and his mouth fell open as his Headmaster had basically made him feel like a schoolboy again. He had never received a howler from him before, and he knew he better comply quickly.  
  
As fast as lightning he went to check that Harry was still asleep and ran to the stone gargoyle. Giving the password he took the steps two at a time until he had reached the door to the office. He was about to enter when he heard shouting from within.  
  
"Sirius, If you tell me now that you were there I will go easier on you. How could any of you do such a dangerous thing? You could have been caught, and where did you acquire a wand to do it with anyway!?"  
  
"Headmaster, I had nothing to do with this, I swear. I was spending the night in Remus' quarters as not to alarm anyone of my presence."  
  
Snape having heard all he needed entered, the expression on his face becoming stoic as he walked in. "You asked for me Headmaster? Is there something you required, a potion for Pomfrey perhaps?"  
  
"Severus have a seat." Dumbledore said rounding his desk and standing in front of it glaring down on all three. "Since you all seem to be innocent I will explain. It seems Vernon Dursley was found dead this morning, at his home. It also seems that he was put under Crucio before his demise. Would any of you care to explain?"  
  
Sirius was livid. "You mean to tell me someone got to him before me! Damn my luck! I would love to tell you Albus that I had killed the bastard, but I did not."  
  
Dumbledore then turned to Severus who looked upon him with raised eyebrows. The truth lied in those eyes and it became suddenly very clear to the old wizard what had happened. "Severus why" was all he asked.  
  
"The bastard got what he deserved" Severus said and then once again became silent. This enraged Sirius.  
  
"You could not have taken me, you couldn't have waited so I could help? Have you no heart at all you git!"  
  
"Silence!" We will discuss this matter no more. I expect you all at lunch in an hour. Do not make me go looking for you." Dumbledore said and all three cowered under his glare. "Go now, for I have a big mess to cover up."  
  
All three got up to depart, but Albus caught Severus as he was about to leave. "Severus, I know why you did this and I can not say that I blame you, or would have done any different in your place. We shall chalk this up as a lesson learned." Severus nodded his head and ran down the stairs, on his way to wake his son.  
  
He was met at the bottom of the stairs by Remus and Sirius. Both of them gave him piercing looks and he finally spoke not being able to take them any longer. "What, If I hear one word."  
  
"One word, You shall hear several you son of a bitch you could have taken me. I wanted revenge as much as you! How am I to get my vengeance for what they did to him?"  
  
"Shut up for now will you. I have to go wake Harry. We will talk more about this later. I do not have time for your infantile whinings right now," and with this Severus disappeared down the hall in a swish of robes, leaving the other two mouths hanging open.  
  
Severus entered his room and noticed no sound came from within. Quietly he made his way into the bedroom and saw Harry still asleep, curled up in a ball on the bed. Severus went over and sat down and pulled Harry into his arms and shook him "Harry.... Harry wake up"  
  
Harry opened his eyes, but soon snuggled back down into the folds of Severus' robes. Severus chuckled if anyone ever saw this sight they would surely have a heart attack. Gently he picked Harry up and shook him again "Harry, it is time to get up, it is time for lunch."  
  
This time Harry woke up and looked at his father. As he roused from his sleep he began to become frightened. He thought Severus was waking him up for the trial and he scooted back to the end of the bed and sat cowering.  
  
Severus' heart ripped open at the sight. Here should have been a rebellious teenager, but instead it was an underweight, small for his age child who had seen and endured far too much in his young years." Severus pulled the child to him and let Harry bury his head in his robes again. "Harry you do not have to worry any longer he is dead. He can not hurt you anymore."  
  
What happened next horrified Severus. Harry's eyes brimmed with tears and soon a torrent of them ran down his face as he choked back the sobs. "Harry surely you can not mourn that bastard who took so much pleasure in harming you" Severus said hoping against all hope he had not caused the boy anymore pain.  
  
Harry raised his tear filled eyes to his father's gaze. "I cannot believe he is dead, How..  
  
"Do not worry about that, just know he can no longer harm you. Do you cry for him now Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head no "I am never going to be hurt again, I have never known what it would be like to not live in fear everyday."  
  
Severus clung to his son and rubbed the last tears from his face. "Come let us go to lunch everyone else is waiting. Harry got up from the bed and turned to Severus "Thanks dad for what you did" and with that he went in to change. Severus laughed as he could not even fool his own son. "I must be going soft." 


	16. Sirius and the elves

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: This fic is still AU, which means not canon, and within the realm of anything is possible, any reviews are welcome, flames are amusing. I have to say I got a MIXED reaction to Snape killing Vernon. I shall now tell you of my thoughts quickly. One it is a story of fiction, not real. Second this kind of thing happens, people make mistakes and instead of persecuting them they give them a chance, I mean Dumbledore could have had Snape locked up forever in Azkaban for being a death eater and killing people BUT he didn't. All I can say is read the fic for what it is a story of fiction.  
  
Now to the GREAT reviewers!  
  
aquitaineq: Yes, Murder is bad. And they have a problem with it of course, but the biggest problem now lies within Harry finding a way to get past his life of torment at their hands. Sorry if it offended you.  
  
CHild-Of-Darkness1988: Umm thanks I think if so WOO HOO  
  
Prohetess Of Hearts: Thanks,Yes I could have thrown Vernon to the wolves, but that was the way the fic came out when I wrote it.  
  
Ymmas Sirron: THANKS! You didn't hate me for killing Vernon, and then not throwing Snape to the wolves for it!  
  
opal: How did who know? and no the basement will forever be a mystery  
  
ShadowedHand: It was what popped out during the writing of the fic, it is not necessarily my views.  
  
Mistress-Genari: Thanks for your kind review. many children speak well mannered. I have three and I try to instill in them to use proper terms and english. As for the second I think he would live in constant fear even at school, from knowing he is destined to kill Voldemort, or be killed, and may very well take his friends with him in the process, shrugs but these are my views. Thanks for your lovely review though.  
  
tigersmeleth: Thanks Tiger! Yes I do enjoy the awww moments between Severus and Harry  
  
Jade Sierra Snape: Thanks a lot for the review!  
  
HecateDeMort: thanks!  
  
Kaorethein: Yes Severus could have taken Sirius but he was a person driven by the heat of the moment I guess.  
  
Nicky15: Thanks! For your review! Yes, I see that you think it was unfair of Snape. I do believe Snape did not go there with the intent to kill Vernon though. I suppose we could have taken Vernon and placed him in Azkaban with the dementors, or took the group of wizards to muggle court, but alas this fic was not destined to go that way. Again I thank you for your kind words.  
  
athenakitty: Yes, I do believe he will learn the folly of his mistake, in later chapters you will see and no he will not give him nutrional supplements.  
  
ciberloco: I have updated! no more waiting had to get to the flamers! SO here you go!  
  
Whew! Thanks to all your WONDERFUL reviewers. I know Severus killing Vernon was a shock, as it seemed no one gave a crap, but trust me they did, and it will reflect in later chapters. Otherwise I say it is a story, not real life, take it for what is is merely a piece of fiction and enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Lunch was a quiet affair with no one mentioning the things that happened the night before. Harry did however see Sirius giving Snape some evil glares, and was sure if he had a wand he would be hexing him now. Dumbledore stood half way through the meal and excused himself saying he had to clear up some things, and that he would be back before nightfall. He left Minerva in charge, and then in a graceful manner left the Great Hall.  
  
Minerva turned to glare at all three men. "I have some things to do today in Diagon Alley for an hour or two, do you think it would be within reason to assume you three could stay out of trouble?" she said pointing at the three men. All three looked at her as if to say of course and she got up, but not before giving them a glare to rival Snape, even on his best day.  
  
Harry was quite full and he asked if he could go back to his room and lay down for awhile, and perhaps read. "Of course Harry come on we will walk you back."  
  
As they walked Harry was silent. "Is something troubling you Harry?" Remus asked.  
  
"No.. it's just, Well it's just that I have never had a summer so full of free time. I do not know what to do with myself."  
  
"How about you think up something and your father and us can take you out for a day of fun or two" Remus suggested. This brightened the boy's face immediately. As they made the turn going past the girl's lavatory they heard shrieks from within and recognized the voice as Dobby.  
  
"I want all these toilets clean and sparkling before I come back. I told you that you would pay and you shall! You are very bad elves and Dobby will curse you into the next century if you ever harm H..." Severus quickly scooted Harry past the door so he could not hear the rest of the sentence. Once inside his chambers he ushered Harry into bed and gave him his books to look over.  
  
"Do not overdo it. If you feel tired go to sleep. Myself, your godfather and Remus have something to do quickly and then I will be back. Under no circumstances are you to leave the dungeon until I return. Is that clear?"  
  
Harry nodded, and climbed on the bed and opened his transfiguration book and began to read, Severus turned to the other two men and smiled a wicked smile. "Come Sirius, I believe it is time I gave you what you wanted."  
  
"And what is that may I ask?" Sirius said staring blankly  
  
"Revenge!" Severus said walking out the door and heading toward the girl's lavatory.  
  
Severus slung open the door and walked in putting on his evilest glare. What he saw made him stop midstride. There was Moaning Myrtle chasing the two house elves, flying through their bodies while they screamed out. Remus had to chuckle as even to him Myrtle seemed to be a girl no one should mess with, ghost or not.  
  
Sirius turned to Myrtle and asked nicely. "Myrtle, Do you mind if I have a few words with these two?"  
  
"Go ahead, I am through talking to them."  
  
Sirius turned to the two cowering elves and laughed. "I think you should get back to work and finish up in here before Dobby comes back."  
  
Severus nodded his head from where he was standing. "Oh yes if the sinks suddenly come apart and a hole opens up in the floor, think nothing of it." he said nonchalantly.  
  
"Oh, but if a hundred foot snake with huge fangs crawls out of the hole, you should really stick your head between your legs and kiss your ass goodbye." Sirius said trying to look as serious as possible.  
  
The female elf fainted dead away at hearing this information, but what they did not see was Remus muttering under his breath. "Serpent sortia" and out of his wand came a rather large snake.  
  
Severus muttered the curse that removed the fangs from the snake, but by the looks of it the house elves had no clue. The female elf was still out cold and the younger elf was trying to drag her out of the room, bumping her head repeatedly on the tile floor.  
  
"We shall leave you now. Do enjoy your day, and by the way I think you will be needing this." Sirius said as Dudley began to scream he shoved the toilet brush into his mouth and all three walked out.  
  
"You know they will try to tell the headmaster." Remus said as they stood in front of Severus' quarters.  
  
"I think they will not reach him in time." Snape said pointing. All three turned to see a very irate Dobby brandishing the toilet brush as a weapon, chasing two little elves. Every couple of seconds they heard a squeal as Dobby cursed one or the other, and whacked them over the head with the brush.  
  
Snickering Sirius turned to Severus "Thanks" he said and he and Remus walked away laughing themselves silly. Severus walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Once inside he fell onto the floor and burst out in giggles. Never had he seen such a sight and probably never would again. 


	17. Plans for a Day Out

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Still AU Any reviews are welcome  
  
To the reviewers! Thanks a lot to all of you.  
  
HecateDeMort: Thanks!  
  
Anna Taure: LOL Yes all three working together to reek havoc! They will still have their fights here and there do not worry.  
  
Child-Of-Darkness1988: Thanks! glad you like it  
  
Elwen the Insane Elf: snort! They are getting along for now, but you know them and soon they will revert to a fight  
  
ShadowedHand: why thank you, they will pop up from time to time.  
  
opal: Dumbledore knows all! Harry will find out they are house elves in a later chapter, you are full of questions aren't you lol  
  
Read300300: THANKS! hope you like the update.  
  
Kaorethein: Of course I shall keep being evil, it just threw me off for a few is all.  
  
athenakitty: Harry will eat more gradually. He will not see the memories of the house elves but he will find out who they are later.  
  
Thanks to you all, this chapter is a set up one for the evil one next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Severus quickly picked himself off the floor and wiped the tears from his eyes. He then went into the bathroom and took a long leisurely bath. As he stood up to dry himself off he heard a pop from behind him, and saw a very embarassed house elf.  
  
"Master Snape sir, Harry wishes to know when you will be ready for dinner. Snape was about to ask what the elf was going on about he had only been there for a short while. He then looked out the window and noticed that it had become dark. "What time is it?" he questioned.  
  
"It is just past nine sir"  
  
Severus Snape swore under his breath. How could he have been in there so long? Harry must be starving. As quick as he could he dressed and walked to Harry's room. "Harry I am so sorry. Why did you not come and tell me you were hungry?"  
  
Harry shrugged and looked and Snape and quirked his eyebrows. He then began to laugh and could not stop, even though his side was beginning to hurt alot, the giggles continued.  
  
"What are you laughing at? Do I amuse you that much?" Snape said becoming curious as to what brought this about.  
  
"I have never seen your hair look ungreasy, almost makes you look normal." Harry then fell back into his fit of laughter. Snape could see the obvious pain etched across his face and yet the boy would not stop laughing.  
  
"Harry stop before you bust one of your stitches!" Snape said his voice rising. As he glanced down to the bed he saw his words were too late as the bed was marred again with red stains. "Harry quiet down you are bleeding."  
  
This seemed to stop his fits of laughter and then he let slip a soft moan. "I am sorry" he said inching away as he saw the stains on the sheets.  
  
"Do not worry. Now come over here, I am no Pomfrey, but I can stitch this up in a couple minutes and we can be on our way to dinner." Severus turned to see the fear in Harry's eyes and felt bad as Harry whimpered and let a tear roll down his face as he finished up. He knew Harry would be sore for the rest of the night. "Come on I will carry you down."  
  
"I can walk!" Harry protested and Severus let him get up, and they both made their way down to dinner. He had winced as he saw Harry stumble a couple of times, but he refrained from helping him knowing the boy was trying to show some independence. As they entered the Great Hall they had expected it to be empty. There sat Sirius and Remus enjoying a nice cup of coffee and Dumbledore and Hagrid laughing quite loud.  
  
"Severus, Harry come join us. We thought you had already eaten, but we shall have one of the house elves bring you a plate." Dumbledore said motioning for them to sit down. The headmaster clicked his fingers and at once a house elf appeared with two plates.  
  
Sirius smiling turned to Harry. "How are you feeling, better I hope?"  
  
"I am feeling much better," Harry said sending his father a look that said please do not say. He then popped a potato into his mouth as not to have to answer the next question.  
  
"Harry, Dumbledore tells us that you have come up with some things you wish to do. If you could tell us we shall all set out tomorrow and make a day of it."  
  
"Really, You all three will go? No matter how stupid it seems?"  
  
"We promise Harry. Whatever you wish to do we will all attend."  
  
"Well," Harry said "Dudley was always getting to go to the circus, and he would always tell me of the things he had seen, but I have never been. Could we go tomorrow?  
  
"Circus? What is a circus, all three asked at the same time."  
  
"You shall see" Albus said with mirth in his eyes. "I shall leave you now and wish you all a happy day out tomorrow."  
  
All finished up dinner occasionally speaking to Harry, trying to figure out what a circus was, and what in the heck was a clown and what purpose did they serve. Before his dinner was even half eaten Harry yawned and his eyes began to droop. Without saying a word Severus picked him up and spoke his regards to seeing them in the morning.  
  
Walking to the bed Severus pulled off Harry's shoes and was about to tuck him in when Harry's eyes opened slightly. "Dad you need the circus." he said yawning again.  
  
"Why is that Harry?" he said careful of his son's side. He had seen the winces at dinner.  
  
"You need to smile more dad. I like it when you smile." Harry said seeming to fall asleep. Severus got up, but he was stopped as Harry's hand shot up to grab his robes. "Will you sleep in here? My side really hurts and I can not get comfortable."  
  
It was then that Severus noticed how Harry was holding on to his side with his other hand. With a sympathetic look he kicked of his shoes and scooted the boy over. Harry quickly fell asleep, his head lying on his father. Severus soon drifted off to scary visions of what in the world a clown was. Little did he know he would meet one up close the next day.  
  
Will see you next chapter which by the way is a long one. Until then wheeeeeeeee 


	18. A Day at the Circus

Title: Cruel Summer  
  
Summary: see chapter one  
  
Disclaimer: see chapter one  
  
A/N: Any reviews are welcome, flames will be amusing  
  
Now to my reviewers!!  
  
Kaorethein: LOL I've never been either, they say it is fun.  
  
Grand-Illusion: Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter, thanks for your words of encouragement  
  
tigersmeleth: Just wait till you read this chapter snicker  
  
Yulara: Yes the circus hehehehehe  
  
Child-of-Darkness1988: Oh you will see ahem  
  
aquitaineq: np, np hope you enjoy this chapter  
  
opal: The circus shall be amusing to say the least  
  
ShadowedHand: Ohhhhhhhhhh yes  
  
Read300300: oh yes wait till you see the clowns, snicker  
  
HecateDeMort: thanks again!  
  
barbarataku : I do hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Pure Black: An evil claown of course  
  
athenakitty: Harry will recover in time, the circus will leave them all with a memory  
  
rosiegirl: thanks! and this one IS longer wheee  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers! You all are wonderful! I hope you enjoy this one! I know I cracked up writing it.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Severus woke up the next day alone in the bed. He wondered where in the world Harry had gotten off to and had to mentally kick himself for not being more observant. His worries were soon sated as Harry came into the room already dressed.  
  
"Get up Dad, we are going to be late."  
  
Severus looked outside and saw the sun just coming up. "What time is it?"  
  
"Just a little past seven. Now are you going to sleep all day or are we going?" Harry said impatience in his voice.  
  
"Why is it you can not get up on time for class, but you can to go do something fun?" Severus said smirking as he rolled out of the bed.  
  
"Dad it is just that I have never done anything fun exactly. I am excited. Haven't you ever been excited about anything?"  
  
"Yes I do recall once I was very excited and the only time anyone has ever seen me look worried." Severus said enjoying the look of confusion on Harry's face. "That was the day you were born."  
  
Harry hugged his father for he knew they had missed out on a lot of things together. He sat and waited while Severus went to the bathroom and got dressed, and then he stopped Severus as they were about to depart out the door. "Promise me that you and Sirius will not try to hex each other into oblivion"  
  
"Harry a lifetime of animosity is hard to overcome in a couple of days but I shall try not to hex the mutt today."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and they both walked into the Great Hall where not only were Remus, and Sirius waiting but also Dumbledore. Harry wondered if the headmaster was also coming, and almost hoped he was to keep the peace.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore will you be coming with us?" he finally asked not being able to hold back any longer.  
  
"No Harry. I have simply brought you a portkey so you will not have to apparate." With this Dumbledore pulled from his robes a single yellow sock. All looked at it with distaste as it looked worn and quite dirty. "Ummm thanks Albus" came the reply from Remus as he looked at the offending object.  
  
"I wish you all a good day, and do enjoy the clowns, they are some of my favorite things." Dumbledore said with a twinkle. Severus saw the rare smirk across his face, and was about to ask him what he meant when he felt the familiar tug at his navel, as Harry grabbed his hand and they were whisked away.  
  
All four landed with a thud outside a huge tent. Remus and Harry got up and began to rub the dirt from their robes when Harry let out a groan. "We can't go inside looking like wizards. Please everyone could you put on muggle clothes?" Harry pleaded  
  
"I do not wish to wear those hideous clothes again. Last time was an exception," Severus glared. He was not budging on the matter until he saw Harry's pleading green eyes staring up at him. "Fine," he relented and changed them all into tee shirts and jeans. No one was comfortable except for Harry who was used to wearing muggle clothes. Harry did get in a chuckle as he saw the other three pulling and tugging on their jeans.  
  
They all saw Harry take off toward the big tent and ran after him checking to make sure they had there wands. "Wait up Harry!" came Remus' reply "Some of us aren't so young anymore."  
  
Once inside Harry found them all seats, and he let out a gasp as the lights began to dim and a man dressed in an odd suit came out.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome! We are proud to present the first act The Fabulous Tumbling Trio!" As he said these words three people ran into the circle all dressed in lime green outfits. They all began to flip and twist into all kinds of shapes and the crowd Ooo and Ahhhed at their feats. Harry was jumping up and down in his seat as they finished. The next thing they heard was the announcer saying the clowns would be out in three minutes.  
  
Severus turned to Harry "Are you thirsty, hungry?"  
  
Harry was used to not eating or drinking for long periods of time and he had brought no money so he just looked at his father. "Umm, not really and besides we did not stop at Gringott's before we came. They do not take galleons here only pounds."  
  
"I have acquired these pounds from the headmaster. He seemed to think ahead, and I shall give it to you as I have no idea as to the monetary value of it.  
  
Harry took the money Sevrus had given him and his eyes gaped open. "Fifty pounds!" he exclaimed. "I do not need this much."  
  
"Take it and bring us all back something then."  
  
Harry left and was soon back with hotdogs for everyone and four colas as well. He handed the remainder of the money back to Severus and sat down not wanting to miss the clowns.  
  
Remus and Sirius looked at the strange thing supposed to be food with brown stuff on it. "Is this eatable?"  
  
"It is a hotdog, and yes you can eat it, and that is cola so drink up!" Harry said amazed at being able to have a hotdog before meal time.  
  
In mere seconds the lights came on and around twenty people came out all dressed in white faces and bright odd clothes running into the arena. Many were falling down and tripping the others. Some squirted water from flowers on their lapels, and some were doing handstands. Harry despite himself was laughing so hard he almost choked on his food,. His eyes became round as saucers though, when one of the clowns came into the bleachers where they were sitting. The clown walked right up to Remus and Severus and seemed to be trying to decide who to approach. Severus reached for his wand getting ready to hex this thing into next year. The clown however turned away from the pair and Harry let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"You weren't really going to hex them were you Dad?"  
  
"I most certainly would have! I will not be dragged into this foolishness"  
  
"Dad it is all in good fun. You really need to lighten up some."  
  
"Yes Sev lighten up" Sirius snickered.  
  
Severus turned and glared daggers at Sirius. "No one asked for your comments mutt." he spat. He then softened as he turned and looked at the grimace on Harry's face. How could he not at least try. He however could not bring himself to take back the comment.  
  
The clowns were leaving and he breathed a sigh of relief as the next act was coming in. They were called a trapeze act and Severus wondered along with the others what that meant. They soon all found out as two of the three flew through the air from bar to bar. It seemed almost as if they had wings and even the wizards were amazed. Once again someone was coming into the crowd and this time they stopped in front of Severus. Harry gulped as the girl tried to pull Severus up by his arm and drag him into the circle below.  
  
"Go one Sevie, go with the nice little lady. You aren't scared are you?" Sirius said holding his side as he laughed.  
  
Severus turned to glare at Sirius, but he saw Harry looking at him expectingly. It was a new look on his son's face and he thought it was a look of pride. He would not let the mutt get to him. He would prove that he was no coward, and that he could do anything some muggle could do. He let himself be led up the ladder of rope and onto the small platform at the top. When he looked down he saw a net and sighed with relief.  
  
Harry sat on the edge of his seat. He was worried and yet he was beaming that his father was atop the platform. Behind him Remus was holding his breath and even Sirius was wondering if the git would fall to his death. They all applauded as Severus was caught on the first pass over, but their attention became submerged as elephants were lead into the arena as well. Harry was glad when the elephants were halted until the performance on the trapeze was over.  
  
Severus was smirking, he was sure that Sirius was praying he would have fallen, but he hadn't. He was about to do something the one girl had described as a double. He was supposed to swing over and then the girl at the other end was supposed to catch him. What Severus was not expecting was for the girl to catch him by his feet and he freaked out to say the least. He began to panic, and before he knew what was happening he was falling.  
  
Harry was in shock his father was falling and he could do nothing to stop it. If he performed magic he would be expelled, so he looked to Remus. "Remus do something!" he yelled but it was too late. Remus had pulled his wand about the same time as Severus fell atop one of the elephants. This in turn scared the elephant who began to charge out of the arena. It was heading straight for the bleachers, and before Remus could hex it they all had to dive out of the way.  
  
Severus' eyes were round as saucers. He for the first time in a long time was actually frightened. He had frozen when he saw the elephant charge directly to where his son was sitting. He had wanted to go for his wand but everytime he let go to get to it he almost fell. The elephant charged forward, and Severus sighed with relief as Harry and the others dived out of the way just in time.  
  
Remus helped Harry up and Sirius got to his feet and followed the crowd of people who were rushing after the run away elephant. They did not have to run far to catch up as the elephant had gone back to his holding area and was rearing up because they were scaring her. Remus pulled his wand to stun the elephant and the elephant froze midway into the air. They only drawback was that Severus had rolled off the elephant's back and fallen into a very large pile of elephant droppings. Remus and Harry stared for just a second and then they followed Sirius as he fell to the ground laughing. The fearful potion's master covered in poo! It was too much, and they had tears rolling down their faces as he got up, spitting the foul taste from his lips.  
  
Severus was not laughing however and turned his wand on Sirius. "You little mangy, lowlife" and before Sirius knew what hit him he was transformed into a chicken.  
  
"Severus! You know Sirius has no wand, transform him back this instant!" Remus shouted. Harry on the other hand was frozen. They had just performed magic in front of at least fourty muggles, but thank goodness they thought it was part of the show. They had all clapped loudly as Sirius was returned back to his normal state, but Sirius was not so happy. He lunged for Severus and then both of them were rolling around on the ground. Fists flew and punches were heard. Harry wished for them to stop, he never wanted his father and godfather to fight, and tears were forming in his eyes. The crowd suddenly gasped and then the sounds of ewwwwww filled the air. As Harry and Remus stared the two fighting men rolled into the biggest pile of shit they had ever seen. Not wasting another moment Remus ran up to them grabbed the sock from Severus and they all portkeyed out of there fast.  
  
The landing left something to be desired as the floor inside the hall was hard. All four landed in a pile with Harry and Remus slowly crawling away from the other two. Severus was about to jump Sirius again when Dumbledore came walking out of the Great Hall followed by Minerva.  
  
"Did you enjoy your day out? he asked not yet reaching them. Minerva however put her hand to her nose.  
  
"You...... you stink! You smell like something that crawled into a hole, rotted, and then died. Go bathe at once!" she said shooing them away from her and the entrance to the Great Hall.  
  
They all got up and began walking off in seperate directions. Severus muttered to himself. This was not over, not by a long shot. The dog would get his. What he did not hear was the most regal headmaster giggling like a girl. Albus had fallen into a fit of laughter choking and gasping between snorts of, poo...Severus covered in poo... that was funny... his hair sticking up on his head as the turd fell off of it!" Minerva had not been much help either as she was also laughing while she tried to help the headmaster off the floor.  
  
"Thank you," Dumbledore choked out between the giggles, he then snorted again. "Tomorrow is another day, and Harry has chosen to go to the mall. He then fell again into gasps of turds and poo and Severus and Sirius and had to be lead to his room. No one in Hogwarts would ever forget the sight. 


	19. An Unexpected Awakening

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews are welcome, flames snort are not. I have officially died laughing as I betaed this chapter, I hope you enjoy it.

Now to my reviewers!!!!

blackangels: WB! I do hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Pure Black: Thanks!

Read300300: LOL He shall suffer more shame in this chapter dies laughing again

Child-of-Darkness1988: snickers thanks for the review! enjoy the humor in this chapter

opal: You would be surprised what you can do when an elephant is charging towards you. and thanks!

Kaorethein: ahem this chapter is slightly disturbing as well Mwhahahahaha

Weirdcraz24: thanks! here is an update!

HecateDeMort: thank you again for reviewing!

li-harry-hobo: thanks and welcome to the fic!

Elwen the Insane Elf: The mall will be highly amusing, and thanks!

tigersmeleth: hehehehehe snicker and you should enjoy this one!

Thanks to all of you! Your reviews keep me in smiles! :D To the fic, dear God the insanity goes on..........

Chapter 19

Thankfully Harry had fallen asleep from all the excitement of the day, and Severus had not the strength or heart to wake him. He pulled Harry's shoes off and covered him with a blanket and then went to soak in the tub for a very long time. He did not think he could be any more embarrassed than he was today. If either one of the others even mentioned it tomorrow they would seriously regret having been born. Sighing he finally got up and dried off. He was so tired he did not know if he was going to make it to the bed, and truth be told his whole backside hurt from the fall onto the elephant. "How is it Harry has so much energy? Now if I could bottle that it would get me an Order of Merlin first class." The Never Ending Energy potion, he snorted then he closed his eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Severus awoke the next morning to someone snorting in his room. As he peeked one eye open he saw Harry laughing so hard he had tears rolling down his face. "What in the world he could be laughing at Severus did not know."

"What is so funny at this hour?" he said rolling over not at all ready to face the day. When he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes he looked down to see he was not in his nightclothes, but instead someone had put a purple gown on him, with bunnies on it."

"Sirius Black you mangy worthless mutt! You are so dead!" he screamed stalking out of the room.

Harry wanted to go after him right away, but he could not stop laughing long enough to even stand. He only wished Ron had been here to see this, well Ron and Neville. Snape the most evil git in all of Hogwarts in a bunny gown. All hopes of getting up died as he was consumed with giggles again.

Severus stormed through the castle catching quite a few looks and even one whistle from Peeves. All of them were met by the same glare, and Peeves was threatened death again. Severus took no time to knock, he merely slammed the door open to Sirius' room hoping to catch the man off guard. He was enraged to see Sirius sitting there on the couch as if he was waiting for him. "You son of a bitch! Explain how amused you are for those will be your last words!"

"Come now Sevie. You know that it was all in good fun." Sirius chuckled "I also think that purple is your color. Why you look just marvelous in that gown."

That was it as Severus turned his wand and pointed it at the laughing mass on the floor. In a flash a purple light erupted from his wand, and on the floor where Sirius was now sat a bunny, a fuzzy purple bunny.

All the commotion and shouting had awoke several people, Minerva being one of them. She was not happy about having to investigate at this hour, but she grabbed her wand and walked towards the shouting, As she opened the door she saw the purple flash coming from the wand and raised hers.

"I do not who you are Madame, but turn around and explain yourself at once!" Minerva said. Severus turned quite startled as he had not heard her come in. When Minerva's eyes finally recognized who it was she had to catch herself to keep from falling from shock. "Why... how Severus, why are you in a gown, and pray tell why are you in a gown that is at least three inches too short?"

"I would say ask Sirius, but he cannot answer at the moment." Severus said while trying to pull the gown down a bit further.

"Listen, I do not know what has transpired here, nor do I really care, just change him back Severus. It is still early and I wish to go back to bed."

Severus was about to protest, but the look on Minerva's face stopped him cold. A woman woken prematurely is worse than facing a dragon. Severus sighed and leaned over to pick up the bunny when a snort was heard from behind him.

"Do try to have some modesty Severus. Bend your knees for God's sake."

Severus bent down and retrieved the bunny and handed it to Minerva who quickly transformed Sirius back. There would have been a fight then and there, but neither man wished to rile the witch any further, so both left her standing muttering about poking her eyes out later.

Severus walked fast back to his room and flung open the door as he was very pissed off. He would call off the whole day if he could, but knew it meant too much to Harry. Harry was sitting on the couch wiping his eyes as Severus walked back into the bedroom. At the sight of him Harry started to giggle again, and Severus walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. He returned half an hour later dressed in his normal attire.

Harry looked up at him grinning, but did not dare mention the gown again just yet. "So are you ready to go get Remus and Sirius and leave?"

Severus rolled his eyes, but pointed towards the door." Come on let us get this over with, before I can change my mind." They both left Severus shutting the door behind them. He walked to catch up with Harry who was running down the hallway. "I will get my revenge, and it will be sweet," he mumbled. 


	20. The Mall Pt 1

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Sorry it took so long the hounds of hell from work would not give me a day off. Any reviews are welcomed

Now to my awesome reviewers!!

Pure Black: Of course he was!

emikae: lol, I am glad it could make you laugh!

tigersmeleth: an angry one, and an amused one too hehehehe

Blackrose: Sorry to say but it will have some funnier moments in it

Child-of-Darkness1988: LMAO! Thanks!

lil-harry-hobo: snicker thanks for the review

Elwen the Insane Elf: I so loved that line, and I could see her saying it

opal: They seperate at the mall, but the things one can do alone O.o

HecateDeMort: Thanks!

Kaorethein: I think you will enjoy the coming chapters then.

athenakitty: he will find out about them just not now, there is a MAJOR prank war in later chappies sev vs sirius

Thanks!!!!!! To all of you for reviewing! I hope I did not wait to long since FF review thing goes down tomorrow night at midnight. ANyway here is the chappie! Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 20

Remus was muttering of the unfairness as Severus and Harry entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "Albus, why is it I must go along with those two. You know they try to harm each other every chance they get. I usually end up caught in the crossfire from one of their hexes."

"Remus, you know that I need you to keep the peace. Think of Harry." and with this Dumbledore said no more as his eyes told Remus that the two they were talking of were approaching.

"Harry, Severus how did you sleep?" came the all too cheerful voice of Albus Dumbledore. It was met with grumbling from Severus and a smile from Harry. Albus was glad to see that Harry was finally sleeping and that he could smile even after all he had been through. Albus turned to sit down when Hagrid walked in carrying Sirius in his arms.

"Found him outside the pumpkin patch Headmaster. I didn't mean to but, I got scared and kinda knocked him out. I thought he was trying to harm me."

Severus snorted from his place at the table. "Perhaps you knocked some sense into him."

"Come bring him here Hagrid and lay him down."

Hagrid did as he was told and stepped back before Dumbledore produced his wand and pointed it at the unconscious Sirius. "Enervate" he said and Sirius awoke rubbing his head and looking around. "What happened?" he said wondering how he had gotten into the Great Hall.

"It seems you caused Hagrid here to knock you out, for he thought you were someone trying to harm him. What were you doing in the pumpkin patch anyway SIrius?"

Sirius was smart enough to not answer that question, and looked innocently at the Headmaster. "For the life of me I do not remember" he said trying to look confused. Harry came over to Sirius and tugged on his shirt. "Are you well enough to come with us Sirius?"

Sirius did not want to disappoint his godson so he nodded yes. "I wouldn't let something like this keep me from spending a day in this thing you call a mall. By the way what is a mall?" This question was met by shrugs and stares.

"Even I do not know" Harry spoke up. "All I know is it is a store, and that is where teenagers hang out and goof off. I was never allowed to go with Dudley and his friends so it will be the first time for me as well."

Albus waiting for Harry to finish stood up. "I have done some research and have found out some things. I even took the liberty of getting you all some muggle money." he said passing it out amongst them, "I do hope it is enough."

Harry's eyes lit up like it was Christmas day for he had just been handed more muggle money than he had ever seen.

"Well, let us all tuck in and eat so you four can be off." Albus said before sitting down at the table. Everyone sat down and dug in. Harry who normally ate very little filled his plate. After the meal was finished everyone walked over to Dumbledore who was holding the same grungy sock.

Severus rolled his eyes as he held onto Harry's shoulder and they were all whsiked away in seconds. All four of them fell into a heap moments later behind a dumpster in the alleyway. The vagrant sitting by the dumpster should have been shocked, but instead he turned the bottle of whiskey up to his lips and drank. Severus looking at him with disgust shied Harry away from the vagrant and all four walked around the building and stopped outside the Surrey Mall. Remus was studying the door to see if it was magic for it opened whenever one of the muggles would approach it.

"Have these doors been magically enhanced?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"No Remus, It is not magic it is electronic." Harry said rolling his eyes. He knew there were many more things he would have to explain as the day wore on. Stepping past the doors they all felt the rush of cool air hit them. "Nice this place has climate control as well," Sirius sighed.

"That would be air conditioning" Harry said pulling on Severus' arm. "Can we go in there!" he said pointing to a room full of games. He had never even been allowed to touch Dudley's hand held games much less seen ones this large, and he wanted to play.

"If you wish to go in there we shall. This is your day out."

Harry took off in a run much to their dismay and was inside the arcade, mouth hanging open. Never had he seen so many games all in one place, and he had no idea where to start. He decided he wanted to play the Speedway game first and sat down and placed two quarters in the slot. He then turned to Sirius, "Would you like to place as well?" Sirius looked at the game but decided if he could fly a motorcycle he could play this game. Taking the steering wheel he and Harry raced through valleys and through cities. Sirius had hit every tree and every car, even Harry's a couple of times. Much to Severus' delight Harry won the game and turned around. "Did you see that! It was so cool."

"I did see, and I would like to know how it is you learned to manuever a car like that."

"Well me and Ron kinda took turns driving his dad's car to Hogwarts last year." Harry mumbled. The old Severus would have given him a lecture on the rules for underage wizardry, but Severus merely gave him a look that said we will discuss this later.

Harry took that as a cue to exit the arcade. Maybe they could come back later and play more, but for now he wanted to explore the many stores. They first went into a store called the Disney store. After going through all the racks, and complaining about the girlie stuff on most of them Harry picked out a shirt for Severus. "This suits you Dad," he said handing the saleslady the shirt. Frowning Severus walked out of the store carrying the bag with the Grumpy shirt in it that said "Do I look like I care".

Their next stop was in a store even Sirius was standing outside admiring. This store was called Spencer's and seemed to have many things of interest. As they walked in someone came up to them and asked if they needed any help. With a polite no thank you from Remus they looked at the things on the walls. On one wall was glowing orbs full of electricity. When you touched one the jets of light inside would go to wherever your hand was on the orb. Severus found this interesting and put it in the basket to buy later.

Remus was looking in another part of the store at the glow in the dark stars and moons in the little pack. This was the only moon that glowed that did not awake the creature inside and he sighed with a smile. He would buy this and hang it above his bed to remind him that he was still Remus, and not just the werewolf.

Sirius was looking through the hats display on the other side of the store, and had placed one on his head. He pulled the cord that stated pull me, and the siren on top of the hat went off. Sirius immediately fell to the floor covering his head as the siren still went off. The salesperson calmly came over, looking rather annoyed and turned the hat off. Sirius tried to look sheepish and gingerly returned the hat to the shelf. He wanted to buy something for he had not been inside a store in a long time. He then walked over to the poster section. Thumbing through them he came across one of some girl in nothing more than a yard of material covering her body. The dog inside him began panting, and drooling. He quickly picked out the poster and went to purchase it before anyone could ask questions. He was going to hang this thing above his bed. What a nice vision to wake up to every morning. Smiling he walked, bag in hand to where Harry was.

Harry was on the aisle where the gag things where. In his basket he already had fake dog poo, and the ice cube with the fly in it. These were nothing like the twins gags, but he was sure he could get a few laughs with them. Next he put in "Fire gum have your friends in tears as they chew." An evil smile came across his face as he decided he would leave these for Crabbe and Goyle. Those two dolts were sure to chew them. Harry noticing the time looked up to see Severus working his way over, along with Remus and Sirius. He wanted to look a little more so he went further down the aisle. Harry then came across something called Motion Lotion. "Hey Dad what is this for, Can I have some?"

Severus picked up his pace and finally made it over past the two kids who were fighting over the last SpongeBob teeshirt. "What is it that you have there?" he said as Remus and Sirius came up behind him.

"It says Motion Lotion, and it says it is chocolate flavored. It also says if you place it on you and blow on it it becomes warm. So can I have it?"

Severus took the bottle from Harry and began to read as Sirius and Remus looked over his shoulder. "Just place on any part of your body and blow and instantly it will be warm. Motion Lotion for his and her pleasure." Severus looked again and then it dawned on him.

"O.o they sell that" he exclaimed and dropped the bottle like it was acid. "No Harry you do not need that and shall not for quite some time I pray."

"What was it? It said it would bring pleasure. I wanted to give it to Professor McGonagall for Christmas so she could be warm."

Severus' mouth fell open picturing Minerva and motion lotion, and shook his head trying to rid it of the visions. He looked pleadingly at Remus for help.

"Harry, I am hungry aren't you?" Remus said hoping to change the subject.

Harry wanted to ask what it was, but he decided against it from the looks he was getting. He was about to leave the aisle when he noticed something on the aisle which you could wind up. His curosity taking over Harry grabbed the object and wound it up tight. It started jiggling in his hand and vibrating."Look Dad, this thing can really move"

The other three turned to see what Harry was yelling about. All three gasped as Harry lifted the offensive object high in the air. It was none other than a vibrating part of a female anatomy. 


	21. The Mall Pt 2 and the Wheeee

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews will be welcomed, flames will be burned to keep me warm.

To the reviewers! You make my day!

Lady Nicole Malfoy-Potter: Thanks! Glad you liked it and the thought came from my own demented mind. lol

Kaorethein: snickers Yes they are not having a good day.

lil-harry-hobo: Yes! I think everyone does, it has some odd things in it.

serena23: Here you go part two, it is not as evil, but the ending is cute to me.

Child-of-Darkness1988: hehehehehehe ahem WHat can I say my mind is weird at times

ShadowMoony: It is continuing!

opal: You have to think of the people who go into Spencer's, and often you overlook what is right under your nose.

Elwen the Insane Elf: I plea the fifth on everything, it is all a product of my mind.

athenakitty: you shall see

Pure Black: hehehehehe yesssss

HecateDeMort: thanks I made you laugh! woo hoo!

Thank you to all of you and your great reviews!

Chapter 21

Harry had never seen Severus move so quickly. In one quick flash Severus had slapped the thing in Harry's hand across the store, and standing in front of him pulled his wand. Harry watched as Severus muttered the cleansing spell on his hand. "But my hand is clean" Harry insisted as Severus preformed the spell over and over, all the while muttering about things that children should not know, much less touch.

Remus and Severus were so enraptured into cleaning Harry's hand that they did not notice Sirius walk over to the object and pick it up. Sneaking, he walked over and purchased the object and placed it into his pocket. Some things you just did not wish to explain.

All the excitement died down as Severus pushed the others out the door. "I think it is time for some lunch. Where would we aquire such provisions?"

"I do not know" Harry said still mad because he had been scoured seven times in the store. All the while yelling "I do not have cooties or anything."

Sirius and Remus both took off, headed past the rows of many stores. "This way" Remus said calling over his shoulder. Harry and Severus had to almost run to catch up. Harry was beginning to lose his breath as he weaved in and out of the crowds of people and finally Severus grabbed his hand and helped him. In no time they found Remus and Sirius sitting at a table in a large room. There were many small places to get food from.

"What do you want Harry? It is your choice."

Harry seemed to think for a long time. "Can we have pizza please?" he said his eyes pleading. None of the others knew of this pizza, but Remus agreed he would go and order one and bring it back to the table.

Severus looked around glancing at all the people crowded into one space and noticed many of them looked as if they were attached at the face. He was disgusted, but a part of him tried to remember when he was a boy. The Potion Professor side of him won out in the end, and he glared at the teens giving his most evil sneer. Even in the muggle world it produced the same effect as the teens gulped and moved to sit back down in their seats. He would have laughed but Harry was staring at him. "Do not ever let me see you doing such things in public Harry. It is shameful and tactless to say the least."

"Oh that's okay Dad. I would be a lot sneakier if I wanted to kiss a girl" Severus was about to ask many questions, but Remus returned with the pizza. He placed it on the table and passed napkins around. Harry looked down at the pizza and drool began at the corners of his mouth. It smelled so good but he wondered what was the small things on it that looked odd. His stomach won over any argument and he dived in.

Savoring the bite Harry noticed Severus unlike Sirius who had also dived in trying to eat the thing with a fork. "Dad, it's pizza you are supposed to use your hands. Just pick it up." he said rolling his eyes. Severus did so, much to the snickering of Sirius and Remus. "I would love to have a photo of this moment, Snape eating pizza and with sauce on his face no less!" Sirius snorted and even Remus chuckled. They were soon silenced as a mushroom flew towards them and landed on Severus' head. Following that one was another and another until all three of them had at least one of the mushrooms stuck to some part of their head.

"Harry... what in the world are you doing, stop that!" Severus yelled.

Harry immediately dropped his slice, it only being half eaten and began to cower in the chair. His eyes grew large with a fear that was inbred into him for so long.

"Harry.. I am sorry" Severus said reaching out to him, but Harry scooted away in his chair and seemed to shake in his seat. Sirius glared at Severus and Severus glared back. He knew he had hurt Harry but he would be damned if he would be chastised by a dog. Since Harry could not be persuaded to eat anymore Severus got up. If you would like we can go back and play a game before we go back to Hogwarts. Harry shrugged, but stood up and they all walked after Harry who was just not as cheerful as he was a few minutes earlier.

Once inside the arcade again Harry looked at all the games and tried to decide which one he wanted to play since they only had time for one. Harry looked over them all again and walked over to one. "Come on, dad! Let's play this!" Harry pointed to an odd looking game that had two platforms, eight arrows on them - four on each platform. Across the top it said, 'Dance Dance Revolution', the Max 4 version. Severus looked at it with distaste.

"Yes, go on Sevvy, give it a go." Sirius snickered. "Let us see how great your dancing skills are.

Remus gave a not-so-silent snort from behind Sirius. Harry glanced at them, and his eyes said it all. ""I'm sure dad can dance. Right?" He said as he looked at Severus.

How could he say no? Harry was looking at him with the same eyes that he had saw hurt only half an hour ago. "Fine, we'll play, but I do not know how to so will you show me?"

"Okay." Harry stepped onto one platform, pulling Severus onto the other. "Now, when the arrow on the screen matches the ones at the top, you step on that arrow on the platform. He pointed to the screen, then the arrows below their feet.

"Right. I can do that." Severus said. "Just pick something easy."

Harry nodded and put two dollars in quarters into the machine. He skimmed through the songs, choosing one called "Boom Boom Dollar". "This should be fun." Harry gave Severus a quick grin, turning his attention to the screen.

It can be later said, that Severus Snape is one able to do many things. He can brew potions, do Voldemort's biddings, teach a class full of whiney children... he can NOT however play DDR. Starting off, Severus was pretty good. He managed to get several of the arrows correctly, although not as fast as Harry, who didn't miss a beat.

The song ended and Severus never felt more relief. He was about to step off the platform while muttering that the game must have been created by some foul creature from the depths of hell when Harry moved to choose another song. "ANOTHER one?!" Snape hoped the horror didn't show in his voice.

"Yep. Don't worry, this is an easy one also." From Harry's amused tone, Severus somehow did not believe him. As he turned he saw Remus and Sirius trying to keep a straight face, but they were basically laughing in his face.

A few seconds into the song, he noticed two arrows coming up, the ones directly opposite each other. 'Okay, I can get those, just jump on them both at once.'

His feet had other ideas. Severus pounced, and his foot slipped from the edge of the platform, sending him into a very painful split. In this situation there is only one thing for any normal male to do, he screamed. Quite high, in fact, Sirius remarked later.

Harry looked over at his father with one eyebrow raised. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Severus squeaked. He could hear the mutt laughing in the background, being unsuccessfully shushed by Remus. Oh, he'd never live this down ...

"Perhaps we should go." Harry said, helping his father up. "You don't look so good. You're paler than normal."

Severus, who had now lost the ability to speak, nodded and merely limped from the arcade. He needed ice. Massive. Amounts. Of ice.

Portkeying back to Hogwarts left something to be desired, as Severus did not love the landing. Standing up from the grass he and the other three walked back up to the castle and inside. Albus met them at the door and welcomed them back and asked about their day. He had that same damn sparkle in his eyes and Severus was in no mood for it now.

"I am tired and just wish a nice warm bath, and a goodnight's sleep, so I bid you farewell as I turn in." with this he took Harry and led him toward the dungeons.

Albus watched the retreating figures and raised an eyebrow as he saw Severus limping away. "Let me tell you all about it Albus. How about over some tea?" Remus said for even he had to snicker at the composed Snape holding his butt as he walked away.

Severus sent Harry to shower and then placed him in the bed. "I will come back and we shall have a talk. He then went inside and let the shower drain all the tension and hurt from his body. "He apparently needed to speak with Harry about girls, and this was not something he wished to do ever. He would rather run naked through the Great Hall than do this. After he got out he decided that talk could wait for another time, and instead decided to just ask Harry what he would like for his birthday which was two weeks away.

Opening the door Severus walked back into the room to find Harry fast asleep. Severus walked over and removed his glasses and placed them on the nightstand. He then pulled the covers up to his chin and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight Harry" he said. Thinking he should at least speak to the headmaster about the party they were planning he left the room. He had made it down the hall and was on the second floor. He was about to walk past the mutt's room when he heard noises. Stopping dead in his tracks he could have sworn .. no it could not be. From somewhere inside the room he heard someone yelling wheeeeee and then a buzzing noise. As Severus could take it no more he leaned his ear towards the door. What he heard from inside that room turned his usually pale face very red. He quickly placed a silencing charm on the door and ran for the headmaster's office. He walked away muttering about nasty dogs, and their nasty habits. "Hope he gets his whee caught in a door, or that the buzz electrocutes his wheee" he grumbled as he stalked away to make plans to give Harry his first ever birthday party.

Beware the things that are coming! ahem Prank war sooner or later Until next time! 


	22. A Colorful Revenge

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews are welcome, all flames are amusing. Now I shall go to the reviewers!!!

Spork or Foon: LMAO! Yes it does have some humor in it, but do not fear the angst will sooooooooo be there. Dear God it willbe there before it is all said and done.

TammySlark: Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it!

opal: Ummm errr The buzz is sooooooo not electrical it is battery operated. ahem

Elfeh: LOL Nothing good I guarantee snickers

lil-harry-hobo: Yes, I died writing it!!

Ymmas Sirron: You have come back! Harry does need a few life lessons.

HecateDeMort: thanks!

Pure Black: Wasn't it though snort Sirius was never one for tact.

Kaorethein: Ummm err battery operated thing not necessarily for females. Cannot explain or rating will go up.

Trinitytheshedevil: Thanks wench! Glad you reviewed!

Lady Jillyan Malfoy-Potter: Thanks for the review!

Okay again I wish to thank all who took time to review. They honestly do make my day. Oh and a special thanks to Trinitytheshedevil for the DDR part as she helped me write it.

Chapter 22

The next two weeks were filled with many pranks of revenge. Sirius had been the first victim in the prank war, and he had been quite the sight to see. The morning after the mall he had been seen running towards the Great Hall. Everyone was inside and eating when he burst through the doors. Walking rather oddly he had walked up to the headmaster, and whispered in his ear, all the while fidgeting where he stood. The next thing the Great Hall heard was a chomping noise, and then they saw Sirius' knees buckle and a whimper fall from his lips as he fell.

"Albus get if off me! This thing is posessed, and trying to eat me!"

Harry had jumped up to see what was the matter with his godfather when Severus' arm shot out and held him back. He turned and gave him a questioning look and Severus snickered "He will be fine, trust me on this Harry."

Albus had pulled Sirius behind the curtain he had conjured. The next thing everyone at the table heard was a gasp and then peals of laughter. "What is that, and why is it attached there?" he said between the giggles and snorts.

"Even as old as you are Albus, you should know what it is. As far as to why it is attached, well errrr I was kinda looking at it and it attached itself to me and began chomping down. Get it off me! I will need those someday!"

Albus wiped the tears from his eyes and began to try to pull the thing off, but all he got was screams from Sirius. "Dear God man have you no compassion. They do not stretch like that!"

"Well, it seems that I cannot remove it because I do not know the spell used to make it act so. Perhaps Minerva could conjure it into something a little less violent."

Sirius' face could not have been redder when Minerva was called around the curtain. Her shock was apparent as she almost fell out from fainting, Sirius thought. He soon realized that she was trying not to laugh as she looked at him. "It seems Mr. Black that you should chose your playthings a little more carefully, for it seems this one has turned on you in a most shocking manner."

"Just fix it before it am left without some parts."

Minerva flicked her wand and in the place of the violent thing sat a purple sock. Sirius snatched the sock off and came from behind the curtain. Pointing at Severus he spoke. "You... you shall pay for this slimeball."

"What are you talking about" Severus said placing a look of innocence upon his face. "It is not my fault if your play toys as they were turn on you. Perhaps though I shall sleep more soundly at night without hearing wheeeeeee coming form your room. Now I think Harry is done and we shall be departing for the potions room." Getting up Severus took a gaping Harry by the arm and lead him from the Great Hall.

Sirius was fuming and in pain. "This is not over Sevie. Revenge shall be sweet, and mine!"

Severus had waited for three days for some kind of retaliation, but when none came he did not let his guard down. He knew the mutt would try something, it was only a matter of when. He and Harry were about to have a light lunch in his private quarters. It was a nice time for them to catch up on simple things, and to just talk. Dobby appeared with a pop and seemed to be shaking, as he laid the tray down. Severus did not notice it, but Harry knew the elf and was worried. "Dobby is something wrong? Are you all right?"

"Dobby is fine Master Harry sir, Dobby shall be returning to the kitchen sirs, and will come back to fetch the plates when you are done." With a pop he was gone before Harry could question him further. Harry opened the lid to the plate sat in front of him and saw roast beef his favorite. His mouth watered and he grabbed his fork to dig in.

"Wait!" Severus yelled. "The elf acted funny, perhaps I should taste your food before you eat it" Harry shrugged, but he watched Severus taste his food and when Severus told him it seemed fine he dug in.

Severus was glancing at his own food with distaste. He however was starving, and since Harry's food had been fine he decided perhaps he was overreacting. Grabbing his fork he scooped up some mashed potatoes, and tasted them. They were quite good so he began to eat a little faster. He and Harry were discussing what Harry thought of his upcoming birthday when Severus' stomach did a flip flop. "Oh God," Severus cried before turning green literally.

"Dad what is it? Do you not feel well?" Harry said, concern written all over his face.

Severus tried to squash the huge amounts of vomit rising, but all he managed to do was make it come out of his nose. His dinner was now all over the table and Harry had jumped back to keep from being splashed. Severus continued to hurl over and over each time the vomit changing color. Harry was amazed that even though his dad was puking his guts up he could issue threats.

"Sirius..... you mangy mutt..... you shall pay for this..... I will" but that all ended in a brightly colored neon pink display of his breakfast.

Severus staggered from the room and headed down the second floor corridor. He began to knock furiously on Sirius' door and when he opened it he recieved a punch to the nose. "What is the meaning of this!" Sirius exclaimed holding his now bloody nose.

"You hurl bastardhurl I hate youhurl" Severus managed as he went to swing on the man again. There they both were covered in puke as Severus began bashing Sirius. Sirius knew he could not fight off the enraged Severus. Far be it from him to admit it, but Severus was a far better fighter than he. So he did the only thing that seemed to make sense he yelled for help. "Albus!, Hagrid! Minerva Help me! I am being attacked!"

What he heard next was relief to his ears, for it was the pounding of feet running in his direction. Albus and Minerva rounded the corner wands out ready to hex someone or something into the next century. What they found was two puke covered men rolling around on the floor.

"Stop this at once!" Dumbledore shouted. "You are both grown men and yet you are acting like children here."

Both of the men stood up and looked at the two who had come to Sirius' rescue. "Stay back" Minerva said pointing her wand at the two and saying a cleaning charm. Relived to not smell like puke again Sirius was about to close his door, when a hand shot out. "This is not over. You should have stayed locked in Azkaban, for that is where you belong."

Dumbledore and Minerva led the still green Severus away from the room, as Sirius stood mouth gaping open at the insult. Dumbledore tried to keep Severus at a distance in case he decided to puke again. "Severus as much as I love you like a son I do not wish for my robes to be hurled on." Severus was angry. He was upset that Black was even around, for all he did was cause mischief and undermine his progress with Harry. As Severus felt another wave of vomit creeping into his throat he grabbed Albus' hat off his head and promptly filled it with bright blue vomit. He then handed it back to Albus. "Sorry headmaster, but it is not your robes." he said as he staggered back to his room.

Albus Dumbledore stood in Hogwarts. Here he was one of the most powerful wizards in all the world, and yet he was holding a hat full of vomit. Sighing he scourfied his hat and then looking upon it in distaste he threw it in the trash. He hoped these pranks ended soon before someone was hurt, or before more of his clothing had to be thrown out. 


	23. The prank to end all pranks

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: It is late and I ask you to forgive any mistakes. Any reviews are welcome

To my reviewers! you rule!

Pure Black: Severus was never one to hold his tongue.

HecateDeMort: thanks!

CHild-of-Darkness1988: umm thanks!

opal: He is a wizard and he has potions for such things.

Ymmas Sirron: Sooo good to see you again and thanks!

athenakitty: You shall see! mwhahahahaha

Okay many people gone so I hope they have a happy holiday! Now to the fic!

Chapter 23

Another week went by without incident and everyone was starting to feel like the pranks were over. Little did they know that Sirius was plotting on Severus and vice versa. Each had come up with the perfect joke, and they had set their plans into motion. Early that morning Sirius was making his way to the bathroom to have a nice leisurely bath. He had turned on the tap and let the tub fill to the rim. Placing his clothes nearby he sank down into the depths of the bubbles and relaxed. With his eyes closed he did not see someone levitating his clothes out the door and then closing it again. He reached for the sponge to wash his back, but could not find it. Holding his breath he dived under the water and retrieved it. When he came back up there was a kitty sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Awww what a nice kitty. How did you get in here. Are you lost?" The kitty replied by purring softly. Sirius had always loved cats even though his animagus form was a dog. He gently picked up the kitty and went to rub it. The kitty at first sat purring, but then the kitty stopped. Sirius' eyes got round as saucers as he realized the cat could smell his form. The kitty's hair stood up on it's back and then it attached itself to Sirius chest, clawing for all it was worth while hissing. Sirius full of panic flung the kitty off him and into the water.. He jumped from the tub and grabbed a nearby towel. The kitty not liking water at all lunged out of the tub like a banshee. It was screeching as it flew towards him and Sirius turned around to make a run for the door. The kitty attached itself to his arse and commensed to clawing for all it was worth. Screaming Sirius ran from the bathroom and down the hall. Room by room opened their doors, all of them seeing a blur of nakedness with a fuzzy tail.

Peeves could not resist and had to comment on the humor in the matter, "You are a dog and yet you are afraid of a kitty"

"You would be too if it was clawing at your arse!"

Sirius was standing there trying to remove the kitty whose claws were imbedded in his flesh, and did not notice the crowd that had formed till he heard the woo hoo's coming from Professor Sprout. He did not like the look in her eyes, and tried to hide his nether regions from her gaze. "This is the worst moment of my life." Sirius thought, well until Severus and Minerva rounded the corner and stopped. You could have heard a pin drop in the hallway, until the snort from Severus sent the kitty into another hissing fit.

"Minerva, thank god, you are good with cats. Please remove this thing from me, before it decides to attack the front as well."

Minerva looking at the kitten laughed. "The Great Sirius Black brought down by a mere kitten. Who would have thought." she chuckled and then the rare smile turned into big bursting laughs as she removed the kitten from Sirius' arse. The kitten at once calmed down and began to purr. Sirius was outraged, but more than that he felt a chill, and realized he was still standing there naked. Fleeing the hallway, and Severus he vowed to get him back. Severus tried to look alarmed, but the sight of Sirius' clawed up ass running the other way kept him from it.

Severus had went about his day smiling rare smiles, as his plan had worked beautifully. The sight of the mutt was more than enough to have him burst out laughing. Harry had questioned him about his unusal cheerful mood. "Not to say anything Dad, but you are not usually so nice and polite."

Severus smiled down at Harry. True he was not so cheerful, but who could not be after this morning. "Come Harry let us go down to have dinner. I think I have worked up an appetite, and maybe Sirius will grace us with his presence since he missed lunch."

As they entered the Great Hall Sirius was nowhere to be seen and Severus quickly sat down with Harry. Harry seemed listless and was only playing with his food. After a sharp look from his father he filled his plate and attempted to eat. Halfway through a conversation with Hagrid about the uses of unicorn hairs in potions Sirius walked in. He walked around the table and sat down beside the half giant slowly, as his arse was still recovering from the kitty attack.

"Feeling better Sirius?" Harry asked

Sirius tried to keep his rage under wraps and answered, "Yes Harry I am fine, never better in fact. Now eat before your food gets cold."

Severus glared at Sirius as Harry's face fell when Sirius was so short with him. Harry began picking at his food again. Seeing Harry was not going to eat anymore he quietly excused himself and Harry. Halfway to the dungeons he turned to his son. "You do know that Sirius was not cross with you correct?"

"Yes I know, it's just well it reminded me of Uncle Vernon, and it kinda scared me" Harry shrugged

"Think of it no more Harry, as much as I hate to admit it the sorry excuse for a human loves you, and would never knowingly hurt you." Harry's eyes seemed to brighten just a little. They walked into the dungeon and Harry fell asleep. Hours later Severus was woken by screams as Harry tossed and turned. "Sirius I am sorry, please do not go." Sevrerus noticed that Harry was crying and he shook his shoulder to waken him. When Harry awoke he clung to his father and cried.

Severus knowing the boy would not be able to sleep unaided brought him some dreamless sleeping potion and watched him drink it. He then tucked Harry in and sat with him till he fell back to sleep. Sighing he got up to return to his bed after placing a kiss upon Harry's brow.

Severus walked back into his room and crawled back into bed. Tomorrow was Harry's birthday party, and he knew he would need all his rest for Harry's friends would be there, all of the Weasley's under one roof could not be good. Just as his eyes were beginning to close he heard a movement and reached for his wand. Placing his hand under his pillow he noticed that it was not there and panicked. When he lit the bedside candle what he saw made a little yelp fall from his lips. There at the end of his bed stood Minerva McGonagall wearing nothing more than a purple thong and a bra.

Severus' mouth opened to say something, but she came over placing her finger to his lips. "Sshh I know, you are amazed at my beauty under all those robes. I have watched you for a very long time, and now I think we should let go of our inhabitions. She then placed a kiss upon his lips and licked his neck. Severus had never been more horrified, not even the night Voldemort made him a death eater.

"Minerva, I respect you, let's not ruin that over this." he said backing away

"Severus Snape you know you look at me that way, you know you want me" she said reaching for the clasp on her bra.

"STOP! I do not love you, I never have and never will, and stop drooling and looking at me like that." Severus said trying to make his way to the door.

"Perhaps a song and a dance will bring you around to my way of thinking" she said and then the room was filled with the sounds of music as Minerva began to wiggle and jiggle.

Severus was in shock and wanted nothing more than to escape. He tried to go for the door, but she ran in front of it. "You are a naughty boy and should be punished" she said with an evil glare on her face.

Before Severus knew what hit him he was stunned into submission. The only thing he could move was his head. He was then leviatated over to the chair. Minerva sat down and placed him over her knee." You should learn to be a good little boy, you should refrain from being so cruel to Sirius" she said as her hand made contact with his bare arse. Severus cried out. It had to be the most humiliating thing he had ever experienced, and he wished to shrivel up and die. Thanking God and whomever else he could, he quickly performed wandless magic and stood up before another smack could be delivered to his backside. Quicker than any house elf had ever moved he was at the door, and running towards the headmaster's office.

Hot on his heels was Minerva chasing him begging for him to come and get his sweet rewards. This only made Severus run harder. As he rounded the corner he saw the stone gargoyle moving and sighed with relief. He stopped waiting for the headmaster to appear and was shocked when he was tackled to the ground. Immediately he was pinned to the floor and unfortunately drooled upon profusely. Minerva had managed to undo his shirt and was working on his pants as he closed his legs. "Get off me Minerva!" he screamed as the headmaster stepped out into the hallway.

Severus turned his head when he heard a gasp and a thud. There laying beside the headmaster was Minerva McGonagall. She had obviously fainted, and if that was her, who was this imposter trying to accost him? He did not have to wait for long as Sirius rounded the corner, the biggest grin ever on his face. "Severus, I never would have guessed" he said feigning shock.

"Sirius I will kill you for this" he said while trying to pry the woman off him.

"Sirius Black you will explain what this is about,and please return this person to whomever they are now before Minerva comes to.

Sirius flicked the wand he pulled from his pocket and suddenly it was no longer Minerva on Severus, but instead some burly and very hairy man. "I would like you all to meet Hans. He had seen Snape in Diagon Alley before, and shall we say was dying to get to know him better. When I came to him with this proposition he was all too willing."

Severus looked at the man who still looked at him, slobber forming at his mouth,.and flung him off. "You insufferable bastard. You are lower than dirt! " Severus screamed snatching his wand from Hans. Raising it he was about to hex Sirius into who knows what when Dumbledore stepped between them.

"You both have had your revenge. You had both better turn the other cheek so to speak, and put aside your differences for Harry." This brought snorting, and snickering from Remus who was standing off to the side. "Kitty, Hans, I have seen it all" he snorted again as the tears ran down his face from laughing so hard. "I mean it, tomorrow is his birthday and I will not have it ruined by either of you. Now get back to bed we have lots to do tomorrow."

Both men got up. Sirius was being led back to his room by a chuckling Remus who kept saying Sirius did the kitty really attack you?"

Severus got ready to leave as he saw Minerva revived. She had looked at him in horror,and then at Hans. She had reached for her wand to do something no doubt horrible, but Dumbledore led the woman away while she muttered.

Severus would put his hatred on hold for tomorrow for Harry's sake, but the bastard would pay for this. He had never been so ashamed in all his life. Minerva would never look the same way again. Rubbing his arse where he had been spanked he turned to head back to his room, ignoring the pleading look of Hans as he was led away by Dumbledore. "Sirius you should have rotted in that cell, and if I had my way you would still be there. Away from me and Harry."

Severus returned to his room and checked on Harry. Harry, thank goodness had slept through all the commotion. He was glad for he did not want to even speak of girls, much less what appeared to be a girl, who was indeed a man. Severus went back to his room to crawl into bed and try to get at least a few hours of sleep. When he walked in all he could picture was Minerva standing over him drooling like some rabid thing. He placed his wand in this robe and was about to lie down when he noticed the purple bra. That was it he could not sleep here, not after Minerva, no Hans. Shaking his head he went to his potion cabinet and pulled out another vial of Dreamless Sleep and downed it. This was one night he did not wish to have any dreams of what just happened. He would burn those visions of Minerva in a thong out of his mind somehow, until then he went in Harry's room and crawled up on the end of the bed and fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	24. Birthday Morning

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Still and AU fic. Any reviews are welcome, all flames shall be amusement for my friends.

Now I go to the reviewers!!

Kaorethein: LMAO! Thanks, I died laughing as I wrote it.

reader: I shall try to explain. They gave Harry the name Potter to keep him safe from Voldemort. I believe it shall be explained even better in a later chapter.

Rachel Snape: Harry's appearance will not change, and his friends will find out.

Elfeh: snicker yes they were some greap pranks I thought.

DarkMark4Ever: welcome to the fic and thanks for the review.

opal: Minerva won't kill him, but you do know Sirius is a devious thing.

Pure Black: Thanks!

Child-of-Darkness1988: woo hoo! thankies! glad you liked it!

Rebecca: Thank you for your truly kind words. I have never been so motivated by such sweet an endearing words.

Ymmas Sirron: Thanks! You reviews make me smile big time. Is an UPDATE!

rosiegirl: sad to say the pranks are over, now is time for Harry

HecateDeMort: thanks!

I wanted to say thanks to all my reviewers and even to my flamer, you all made me smile! Now to the fic

Chapter 24

As Harry opened his eyes the next day he was refreshed, like he had never been. He had not slept that well in quite some time. Slowly he wondered where Severus was and why he had not woken him up earlier. Severus never let him sleep in, he had said it would make him lazy and always woke him promptly at seven every morning. Harry turned to look at his watch and noticed it was already nine, and Severus was nowhere to be found.

Severus was standing in the Great Hall supervising the finishing touches to the decorations. He knew Harry had never had a birthday party, and he had even swallowed all the bile rising in his throat and invited the Weasley's and the Granger girl. He was on the verge of being sick when he had sent the owl asking if they would like to come. He still had to get his revenge on the bastard Sirius, but he now had all those red headed moungrels to deal with too. Looking at the time he rushed off to wake Harry. He couldn't miss his own birthday celebration.

With long strides he made it back to the dungeons in only five minutes and went to wake Harry. As he opened the door he was caught off guard as Harry stepped out of the room. "Well it seems you woke up on your own."

"Yes, and why did you let me sleep so late?"

"Well I thought you would like to sleep late today of all days, I know I enjoy doing so on mine," Severus said trying to keep the smile on his face at bay.

Harry walked over to the table and grabbed a muffin off it. "Why would you let me sleep in today? There is nothing special about today, than any other day."

Severus' mouth fell open in shock. Could it be that Harry truly did not know it was his birthday?" Harry it is your birthday today, and I thought you would enjoy a sleep in."

"Oh thanks Dad, but I am not used to it being any different. It is not as if we ever did anything special at the Dursley's."

Severus' face fell as he realized yet again the harsh life Harry had endured at the cruel hands of those muggles. He smiled as he thought of the house elves serving all of Hogwarts for the rest of their lives, and he would make sure that they were present today, to see that Harry did have people who cared about him.

"Wait," Harry said "There was one time they got me a sock for my birthday and I got three saltines with a match on top to blow out.

Severus could feel the rage building up inside him "They gave you a sock!, and three saltines! You must know Harry that is not acceptable behavior. I cannot believe someone would do such a thing!" Severus yelled finally losing his calm exterior. He noticed however that Harry was crawling away from him, scooting back into the corner, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Harry, are you okay?" he said coming over to the corner trying to calm his son. He flinched when he saw Harry scoot away, the fear in his eyes broke his heart. "Harry, I am sorry I just cannot stand how they treated you. It is beyond my comprehension as to why anyone would treat family like that."

Harry visibly relaxed and let his father pull him from the corner. "I am sorry, I just get scared sometimes. Could I possibly go see Ron today. Maybe his mom would let us go flying for a while."

"Perhaps she will indeed, how about we have a nice brunch here, just the two of us? I will even suffer and let it be your choice." he said rolling his eyes in mock annoyance. When the house elf appeared Harry leaned down and whispered into his ear, and with a pop he was gone.

"What may I ask are we having for brunch?' Severus said his eyebrows rising.

"You shall see," said Harry trying to keep his giggles to himself. Within moments the house elf reappeared and was brandishing two trays. He set them down and left in a hurry, taking time to smile at Harry.

Snape cautiously picked up the lid and peered inside. What he saw he did not know, and looked to Harry for some help. "What would you call this thing on my plate?" he said picking it up and examining it.

Harry chuckled, "That is a hamburger and french fries"

"Well where are the forks, the utensils for this meal?"

There are no utensils, you eat them with your hands. Harry said a slight smile returning to his face. Severus looked at the hamburger as if it were a bomb, but slowly picked it up and took a bite. As he bit one side, a glob of mustard squirted out the other end of the bun, and landed on his plate. Severus' face lit up as he devoured the burger in only four bites. As he went to pick up a fry he noticed the look on Harry's face.

"I've never seen you eat like a starved animal before." Harry said not being able to even eat half of his.

Severus cleared his throat, and smiled. "It was good, but we shall not speak of this to anyone. I can't have my reputation tarnished."

Harry laughed but agreed and they both finished their lunch in silence. As the plates disappeared Severus turned to Harry, "Today is your day, what would you like to do?"

Harry sat a look of puzzlement crossing his face. "I've never done anything special honestly. I guess we could go outside, and maybe you would let me ride my broom."

"Very well, but how about we stop by the Great Hall first. I have something to give the headmaster, as he is sure to be at lunch. Harry shrugged but followed his father out the door. As the walked down the hall Harry asked again, "Dad, seriously can I go outside later and ride my broom?"

"I believe I can allow that considering it is your birthday." Severus said smiling down at Harry, yet in his mind he thought how sad it was the boy had never had a proper party.

As they entered the Great Hall Harry noticed it was empty which was unusual for lunchtime. "Where is everyone, Where is Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, the rest of them?" he questioned.

"Ahhhhhhh Harry I see you have made it at last" came the voice of Albus Dumbledore as he stepped from behind a curtain near the head table.

Harry smiled and nodded at him and then he was tapped on the shoulder by his father. "Harry could you go and get Hagrid from outside, I think he could use a hand." Harry ran out to get Hagrid, and was surprised when he could not find him at all. He had even walked all the way to his cabin and was now getting aggravated. He slowly stomped back to the castle, as he was mad that Dumbledore had sent him to fetch someone that was not even there. He was wasting time he could be on his broom. As he opened the door to the Great Hall he did not expect what awaited him. 


	25. The Party

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Thanks for any reviews, flames shall be used to amuse me, this fic is still AU

Now to the reviewers!

Eagle-Eyes: Yes, Severus is not one to indulge is this behavior often hehehehe

HecateDeMort: Thanks

Opal: Well more closer to like 10 since he woke up at 9, but who says you have to eat cereal lol

Ymmas Sirron: LMAO! I love your spirit! Here is your update!

Pure Black: Hmmmmmmm you shall see!

rosiegirl: thanks! Here is more and I hope you enjoy it

Elfeh: Yes, Let us hope he isn't too shocked, enjoy the party!

THANK YOU to all who reviewed, they bring a smile to my face!

Chapter 25

"Happy Birthday Harry!", came the shouts from more than twenty people, the Weasley clan making up most of them. Harry stood stunned, he couldn't move. The next thing they all saw were the tears well up in his eyes. Severus quickly ran over and hugged him to cover up the few that trickled down his face.

"Come on mate there is cake. Come and blow out the candles." Ron exclaimed dragging Harry away towards the table that was set up.

As Harry looked around he saw not only the Weasley clan, but also The Granger's and Sirius, Remus and McGonagall and even Hagrid sitting with a big grin on his face. He was uncermoniously poked by Ron to hurry up and make a wish before he starved to death. Ms. Weasley smacked Ron for that, and Ron quieted down immediately. Harry leaned over the cake and closed his eyes, then with one big breath he blew out all fourteen candles.

"What did you wish for Harry?" Fred asked as a house elf began to cut the cake.

"I cannot tell you, as I have all I ever needed now." Harry said looking at all his friends, and then to his father.

"Well, if you will not reveal your wish then will you at least open your gifts" Hermione said making her way through the crowd of Weasley's to give Harry a big hug.

Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head. "What gifts?"

"Those silly", she said pointing to the pile of gifts sitting at the other end of the table. Harry was dumbfounded. "I have never gotten a gift before." Before anyone else could move Dumbledore motioned for the two house elves to bring over the presents to where they were at. Harry noticed one of them glared at him, as the other seemed to not want to release the gifts it was holding. Harry thought nothing of it, but Sirius and even Remus snickered, as Severus sent the house elves to clear away the cake plates.

As Harry tore into the first present which was from Hermione he expected a book. He was astonished when he found not that, but instead found a picture of himself, Ron and Hermione at their first Hogsmead outing. Smiling up at her he turned and returned her hug. Next he opened The Weasley's gifts and found a jumper, and a load of delicious candies. He saw another box that was suspiciously wrapped and opened it. Inside were several small sweets that were mysteriously not from the sweet shop in Hogsmeade. The twins both turned to Harry with the same wicked smile.

"We thought we could give you these to try out. They are sure to bring you hours of laughs." Fred said chuckling.

Severus' eyebrows raised as he spoke, "I do hope none of those will find their way into my bed or anywhere else."

"Who me? Dad would I do such a thing?" Harry said feigning innocence.

Harry thought he was done with the gifts, by looking at the very large pile of wrapping paper that had amassed on the table and floor. As he began to rip open one of the chocolate frogs Ron had given him he was startled when Severus followed by Sirius and Remus came up to stand beside him.

"We all pulled together and got you this." Severus said handing Harry a long slender package. Harry ripped it open knowing what lay inside, and of course his eyes lit up as the new broomstick fell onto the table

Harry could not contain the whoop which escaped him. He then turned to not only hug Severus, but flung himself also at Sirius and Remus. "Thank you, thank you all for everything. I never expected a party or gifts, and I want you all to know how much this means." He then returned to the table and the gaping Ron. As they all were looking over the broom Dumbledore came up to Severus.

"I need to speak with you Severus. It is a matter I think you would find of some importance."

"There is nothing more important right now Albus. We shall discuss this later."

Harry was trying to fight off the twins and Ron, as all of them were trying to pry from Harry his wish. "I cannot tell. It is not as if it would actually come true anyway." Harry sighed.

Severus had heard his son's words, and saw the brief look of disappointment cross his face before it was replaced by the smile. Then and there he vowed whatever it was that Harry wished to do he would.

"Harry what was your wish. You can reveal it now, and I will promise whatever it is even if it seems ridiculus to you it shall be possible."

Harry looked as everyone stopped their conversions. He hesitated and then spoke, but it was so soft no one heard except Ron who was standing beside him, and Ron was giggling at the revelation.

"Ronald Weasley, it is not funny. It cannot be that funny, stop this at once!" Ms. Weasley admonished.

"Are you kidding? Did you not hear what he asked for. He wants to play quidditch, kids vs. adults." said Ron before he broke into another fit of laughter.

Harry's face grew red with embarrasment and he tried to slink away. He was caught by the collar and turned around to face none other than his father. "I think we can accomodate you Harry," he said as Minerva came around the corner carrying several brooms. The rest of the brooms were carried by the same two house elves.

Out they marched it would be the face off of the century. Harry, the twins, Ron, and the two girls Hermione and Ginny. Against none other than Sirius, Remus, Severus, Mr Weasley and the two women Minerva and Ms. Weasley. No one would believe it even if they were to tell them the tale. The kids were determined to win this one for the entire student body. As they departed two house elves scowled, as they were left to pick up the paper and clear the tables. It truly was a fitting day as Petunia and Dudley Dursely were left with the task Harry had for so many years. 


	26. The Quidditch match

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Still AU any reviews will be welcomed

I go now to those who reviewed!

Eagle-Eyes: Your quidditch match awaits you!

opal: I mean Harry never got a proper present from his realtives.

LilyMalfoy13: Thanks I hope you enjoy this chapter as well

HecateDeMort: thanks!

methoslover: I am always happy to hear I made someone laugh her is an update!

rosiegirl: Yes do not forget about them, they shall pop up again.

Thanks a million to all who reviewed! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter 26

All of them walked onto the quiddith pitch with their brooms. Madame Hooch stood on the ground, as all of them flew up and faced off. Ron would play keeper for the kids, and Remus for the adults. This was going to be a match no one would ever forget, Albus thought as he sat in the stands to keep score.

The snitch was released and Harry and Sirius both began their search for the elusive object. George had quickly gained the quaffle, and much to everyones surprise had made it through the hoop. Remus scowled as it whizzed past his head. Ms. Weasley grabbed it, and headed toward the opposing goal post. She quickly ducked the bludger sent her way, and Mr. Weasley swatted it back, barely missing Hermione, who was struggling just to stay atop her broom.

Ms. Weasley dodged Ginny, and was almost to the goal when Fred came by and knocked the quaffle out of her hands, almost sending her into a spin. "Fred how dare you. I am your mother!" she yelled.

"All is fair in love, and quidditch mum," he yelled back right before crashing into none other than Severus.

"How right you are Weasley," he said before taking the quaffle from the shocked boy.

Racing toward the goal he dodged everyone and threw the quaffle past the awestruck Ron. The score was now tied, and things were heating up, as both sides did not wish to lose. As the quaffle was thrown back Minerva caught it. She rode her broom swiftly to the goal post. As George came at her fast and hard she sent him one of her infamous glares, and then transformed into a cat, right after throwing the ball to Severus. George ran right into her broom, and sent them both grasping to hang on.

Severus however faced Ron again, and shouted "Weasley!" Ron cringed only for a moment, but it was enough and the quaffle sailed past. All the kids scowled at the smiling Severus. He had outwitted them all and they knew it. Now Ginny grabbed the quaffle. Being small she was fast atop her broom, and already Minerva was sizing her up. She whizzed past her father, and only had her mother to get past, when the bludger came barreling towards her. Hermione had seen it, and without thinking she took her broom and headed to cut it off. Hermione got to Ginny just in time, and knocked her out of the way, but she herself was not so lucky.

Her broom was snapped by the bludger, and she was falling fast to the ground. With no more than ten feet left she stopped, and gently floated to the ground. Hermione gathered her wits about her and smiled up and Professor Dumbledore, who had just saved her from some grisly injuries. All the others were glad she was safe, but now they were a person short.

Ron had been so horrified when Hermione's broom had snapped, that Ms. Weasley and Minerva both had been able to score on him. Now that he knew she was safe he once again was ready, as Severus came flying towards him, quaffle in hand.

Severus faked left, and Ron fell for it causing yet another score for the adults. Ron's face grew redder than his hair, and he wanted nothing more than to hex the sneering Severus. Meanwhile Fred and George flew over to Harry.

"Mate they are killing us, have you spotted the snitch yet?"

"I have, but Sirius looks blood thirsty for it, and even I am fair game when it comes to catching it. I do however have a plan." Harry said whispering to the twins. As he told them their faces lit up as Fred exclaimed,

"That is bloody brillant mate. I can't wait."

Both twins sped back off to try and help defend against the adults. Harry having seen the snitch zoomed over and stopped. It now laid just below him by not more than fifty feet. Opening his hand he placed the candy George had given him in his mouth. The results were swift, and within minutes red liquid began pouring from his nose and mouth. Severus was whizzing by again, quaffle in hand when he saw Harry covered in blood.

He was about to turn his broom around and head back to him when Harry wobbled and then toppled off his broom. Thinking quick Severus dropped the quaffle, and pulled his wand slowly hovering Harry to the ground. The game had stopped completely, as one by one they all dismounted and ran over to where Harry laid on the grass. They did not notice the grins the twins were hiding, as Severus and Sirius checked Harry over for injuries.

Professor Dumbledore made his way over to the small crowd, and with a twinkling in his eye said, "Good job Harry. I do believe the students win."

All the adults thought he had finally gone off his rocker till Harry sat up smiling, and opened his hand to reveal the snitch. "Thank you sir, it was rather devious if I do say so myself."

Severus was stunned, but relieved, "No it was a purely Slytherin thing to do is what it was."

"Come let's go and have some dinner and more cake." Professor Dumbledore said walking off the quidditch pitch. Ms. Weasley currently had ahold of both twins' ears ranting about being scared half to death.

"Dad can me and Ron fly for ten more minutes please?"

"I suppose so, but no more than that, and do not think I will forget this young man. Tomorrow we will discuss not scaring me to death."

Harry gulped, and did look ashamed considering he was still covered in what looked like blood. "Were you really scared? Will I be punished?" Harry said looking fearful now.

Severus seemed to ponder what was asked, "We will talk of it tomorrow, but yes Harry that little stunt did scare me. Be no more than ten minutes." he said with a slight smile. Severus then got up and started to walk away. He did not want anyone to see that his hands were still shaking, by just the thought that Harry had been hurt.

Once back inside the Great Hall everyone found they were indeed very thirsty, and they were enjoying the second helping of cake being served by the two grumbling house elves. Even Hermione said nothing about elf rights as she took another sip of her pumpkin juice. She was staring at Professor Snape. She had her doubts when she found out he was Harry's father, but when she had seen the worried look on his face after the match, her doubts melted.

Dumbledore finished off his cake and motioned for Severus to come over. When Severus stood up he followed Dumbledore out into the entranceway.

"Severus the Ministry of Magic contacted me today."

Severus' eyebrows shot up, and he was so intent to hear what was said, he did not notice Harry and Ron walk in. Ron and Harry seeing the two professors having a private conversation decided to listen, hoping it was not about punishment for their stunt.

"What did the Ministy have to say Albus?" Severus sneered.

"They have found out that Harry is now residing with you, and they were upset to say the least. They wanted to remove Harry at once back to the Dursley's."

Harry's eyes got as big as saucers. He could not believe it, and that was the last part of the conversation he heard, as he bolted out the door followed by Ron.

"Albus you cannot be serious I will not let them take my son!"

"Calm down Severus. I had to tell them of Harry's abuse, and other circumstances. I did however forbid his removal from his father's care. Barty Crouch did faint at the revelation, but when he came to he agreed that Harry should live with you."

"Then why bother telling me at all Albus?"

"I wanted you to know that the Ministry has suggested the blood bond be renewed with you Severus."

Both men discussed this for a few more minutes before going back inside. They did not know of the two who were outside now beside Hagrid's cabin.

"I won't go back. I simply won't!" Harry yelled as the tears welled up in his eyes. Harry knew Snape had disposed of Vernon, but he did not think his aunt would take kindly to him even living.

"Mate, I know they are horrible, but if you have to go you'll be alright."

Harry turned on Ron with a look to rival his father's. "They starved me, beat me for hours, locked me in a cupboard for days at a time. I will not go back, even if the Ministry says I must!" Harry ranted.

Ron's mouth fell open. He knew the muggles were bad, but he never suspected all that. "What will you do Harry?" he choked out.

Hary wiped the tears from his eyes. "They can't make me go back if they can't find me." he said as he started to walk away.

"Wait up Harry" Ron yelled, and soon both boys had disappeared into the forbidden forest. 


	27. Worries and Fears

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Forgive any mistakes, any reviews will be welcome

My reviewers!!

Blackflames: Yes dammit Harry. sometimes he does not think

opal: Crouch dies later in the books this fic takes place before even Sirius dies

monica85: You shall see mwhahahahaah

Silver Lily 77: Yes I do so love cliffies! and thanks!

rosiegirl: Yes eavesdropping leads to bad things

Elfeh: hhehehehe thanks! update for you!

Ymmas Sirron: yesssss and an update for you!

Two points: LOL thanks but as this fic takes place BEFORE GOF crouch is still alive. The blood bond is one of my wonderful AU fic sorry you do not love it.

HecateDeMort: thanks!

althenakitty: Harry knows Vernon is dead but he does not yet know that Petunia is a house elf now.

Thanks to the reviewers and the flamer! You make my day! Now to the fic. It is a shorter chapter but the next chapter is longer.

Chapter 27

Severus looked at his watch. It had been over an hour, and Harry had not come back. Severus got up from his seat an excused himself. He would have to discuss being on time with his son. He walked all the way back to the quidditch pitch, but found no Harry or Weasley. "Perhaps thye are in the Great Hall by now" he said to himself, thinking they might have taken a different way back. His heart began to beat a little faster when he walked back in, and there was still no Harry.

"Albus, Have you seen Harry?" he asked no longer caring if he looked worried or not. "I cannot find him anywhere."

This automatically put Ms. Weasley into frantic mother mode. Albus raised himself up. "Calm down. I am sure they will turn up. Everyone meet back here in an hour."

Everyone got up and departed the hall, but as Sirius walked by he mumbled, "Only had him for a while, and already he has lost him." Any other time Severus would have hexed him into oblivion, but right now he wanted to first find his son.

An hour later everyone trooped back into the Great Hall. No one had found either of the boys, and Ms. Weasley was in tears. Albus again raised his hands.

"Calm down perhaps one of the house elves have seen them." With a yell Dobby appeared before the headmaster. "Dobby have you seen Harry or Mr. Weasley?"

Dobby fidgited where he stood. "Dobby did not want to get Harry Potter into trouble. Dobby saw them go into the forest over three hours ago. Dobby shall have to punish himself for telling."

"Thank you Dobby, that is all" Dumbledore said, and then the house elf was gone with a pop.

Ms. Weasley had promptly fainted when she heard, and was now being revived by her husband. Severus stood, face blank, unmoving until Sirius lunged for his throat.

"You dirty bastard. You stand there without so much as a hint of worry on your face. I promise you this, if my godson is hurt in anyway, I will not sleep until I kill you for it!"

"Sirius Black! There will be no death threats. Someone must go into the forest and find them."

"I will go and find them both" Severus said finally glaring at Sirius, his hand on his wand.

"There is no way you are going without me greaseball" Sirius spat.

"You should both go now, and I think Remus should go to keep both of you from killing each other."

All three walked out of the castle, and headed into the depths of the forest. Ginny was white as a ghost, and she was currently being held up by her brothers. Ms. Weasley however was in tears as she rambled on about how they were just babies.

Harry had been running nonstop through the forest for over an hour. His mind was racing. How could they send him back to those horrible people? He was brought from his thoughts as a hand grabbed him on his shoulder. Harry spun around wand out and came face to face with Ron.

"Ron get out of here. Why did you follow me, your mother will be worried sick."

"Well I couldn't very well let me best mate come in here alone now could I. Harry why did you run in here?"

"I won't go back Ron, not to them."

"Was it horrible? Why would they treat someone like that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "Come on we better get moving. I am sure they are out searching by now."

Little snarls, and other movements in the forest made them flinch every few minutes. Harry knew for every good creature in the forest, there were also ones who would kill upon sight. At last they came to a fork in the path. Looking at each other they decided to not follow either one, but to forge ahead through the overgrowth.

Remus and the other two stopped for a minute to rest. So far they had walked for over two hours, and had found no clue as to where the boys were.

"Remus is your senses on the fritz?" Sirius growled.

Remus looked shocked and hurt by the comment. "I am trying, but there are hundreds of creatures in the forest, so pinpointing them is hard."

"If you two are done playing blood hounds can we move on" Severus sneered.

Sirius reached out and grasped Severus' arm and turned him around. The next thing he felt was Sirius' fist connect with his jaw.

"You are the bloody reason we are out here in the first place. If you knew anything about being a father this would not have happened." Sirius said spit flying from his mouth. He had balled his fist up to strike Severus again, and Severus had drawn his wand.

Remus having seen enough stepped between them. "Enough!" he shouted. "We have no time for your petty quarrels. We have to find them it will be dark soon."

Both men glared at each other. "There will be time to hex you later, for now he is right, we should continue on. Hear me now though touch me again, and you will wish you had never been born." Severus said stalking away from the other two.

"Come on Sirius" Remus said dragging the sinister looking man along. "We do not need to be seperated now." 


	28. Waiting for Dawn

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Still AU any reviews ae welcome, flames shall be burned to keep me warm.

To the reviewers! You keep me sane and smiling!

opal: One they are kids, and two people do not tend to think straight when upset.

Kaorethien: yessssssss Harry needs to be safeguarded from his own self sometimes.

Ymmas Sirron: Thanks again for the review I LOL!

rosiegirl: Here it is! It is short but it is an update!

Elwen of Imladris: YAY! you reviewed and liked it thankies! more of your charries now!

athenakitty: Hmm will they return hehehehehe as for Margie no, Vernon is dead, but Harry still does not know that Petunia and Dudley are house elves.

HecatDeMort: thanks!

Thanks again for taking the time to review! Once again it is short but the next chapter is long and I will update in umm 4 days!

Chapter 28

Ron was running ahead of Harry, but when he stopped to look back he saw Harry was sitting down. "You alright there Harry?" he asked coming to sit beside him.

"Yeah I am just a little winded" Harry choked out.

I would say more than a little winded mate, you look like hell."

Harry looked up at that comment and saw the leaves on Ron's sweater, and the thorns stuck to his pants, not to mention the mud on his shoes from the puddle earlier. "You don't look much better" he said dryly.

Ron looked down at his clothes and pulled a few leaves from his hair. He then looked at Harry. "I guess neither one of us are quite handsome at the moment."

This brought a chuckle to Harry. "Come on we need to find somewhere to sleep for the night."

He and Ron walked for two more hours before exhaustion made Harry stop. Sitting down on the dry leaves of the forest, the day's events came rolling back to him. With a quick hand, he swiped away the few tears that fell before Ron could see them.

Ron had seen them though, and he sat down and put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "They will see that you are better off with Professor Snape mate, and we can stay here until they do. I for one do not wish to face mum now anyway." Ron was trying to make him feel better he knew, but his choked sobs gave him away.

They sat in silence for a long time, and Harry fell asleep there on the bare ground. He was shaken from his dreams by Ron, and almost screamed out.

"Come on Harry, I have found a safe place to sleep."

Harry got up and staggered after Ron who walked over to a huge tree. Underneath some animal had burrowed a huge space. "What if whatever made this place comes back?" Harry asked groggily.

"It's the best we have right now, and I don't want to be in the open with the spiders."

Harry shook his head in understanding, and laid down in the little hole. It was cramped, but Harry was used to it. Ron however took longer to fall asleep, but finally even his fears succumbed to sleep, and he curled into a ball and drifted off.

"Look Remus, It is night and we haven't found them yet, and the grease ball is just sitting there." Sirius ranted pointing at Severus who seemed to be staring off into space.

Normally Severus would have turned and attacked Sirius, but for now he was lost in his own thoughts. He was the most feared wizard in all of Hogwarts next to Dumbledore, he was a death eater, and yet somehow he was changing. How could one boy break down the walls he had put up? How could he melt the stern potion master's heart. Severus did not have all the answers, but he did know that his son was out there, alone and afraid in the dark. Severus got up his eyes burning from years of hatred.

"You will be silent or you shall spend the night stunned."

"How dare you! You insufferable git," Sirius yelled. These were the last words he spoke as Severus pulled his wand and pointed. "Petrificus Totalis"

Sirius' body went stiff and he fell down. "Severus how could you. He cannot spend the night that way." Remus lectured.

"I find him much more pleasant this way, truth be told." Severus walked over to the rigid form of Sirius. "I shall release you from the spell granted you can keep your big mouth shut. If you had even an ounce of sense, you would know all that yelling is sure to bring about some unsavory forest dweller."

As Severus released him from it Sirius acted as if he were going to choke Severus. Remus stood between them yet again. "He has a point you know. We have enough to deal with. We do not need to add fighting off some troll, or other creature to it."

Sirius glared at Remus, but sat back down. Severus and Remus conjured them some blankets, and each laid down on the ground. After a few minutes of grumbling about a root sticking into his back Sirius drifted off to sleep. Severus however laid there watching the leaves sway in the trees. He could not sleep knowing Harry was out there somewhere. He grasped his wand firmly, and waited for dawn. 


	29. Is there any Hope?

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: I hope you enjoy this chapter any reviews are welcome

Now to the reviewers of last chapter!

opal: They could but what keeps one creature away would attract the others to them and they wish not to be found atm.

Elwen of Imladris: No poking me. here is more for you!

Ymmas Sirron: O.o LOL here is an update!

HecateDeMort: Thanks a lot!

Thank you to those of you who reviewed I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 29

Morning came, and with it the creatures of the forest seemed to come to life. Harry sat listening to the calls from one bird to another, but what made him flinch was the roars he heard. After one particular one he shook Ron awake. "Ron get up. We should get a move on and quick."

Ron opened his eyes and looked at Harry. "What is the hurry, I have not had my breakfast yet." he said blearly.

"Ron we are not having any breakfast. We are in the forest, now wake up before we become someone's breakfast." Harry was getting impatient and the growls of some creature were making him nervous.

"Okay, okay but aren't you hungry?" Ron said as his stomach began to rumble.

Harry smiled at Ron. "No I can go a couple days with no food, although it is harder now than it used to be. Now come on wizard or no I do not like the growls I am hearing. We should move on before that thing makes us it's breakfast."

Harry did not have to tell Ron twice as the next growl was heard, he scrambled out of the little hole. Shaking off the dirt from his clothes they both began walking again.

"We should get back on the path don't you think?"

" The path is just over there" Harry said pointing to it, "But I like the protection of all these trees and bushes. We can hide should someone come along."

Ron threw up his hands in submission. "I give up, but I will have you know if I am eaten by any creature I am so haunting you."

Harry laughed his first real laugh in days. "Do not think such things Ron, and besides I would not let anything eat you, well besides that spider over there."

Ron turned around wand out ready to blast one of Aragog's children, but what he saw was some little Daddy Longlegs spider making it's way up the tree next to him. "That was not funny at all. You know I hate spiders"

"I know I am sorry" Harry said between snorts. "You should have seen the look on your face though it was priceless. Come on let's get a move on. Maybe we can find some actual shelter to sleep in tonight."

Hour upon hour, and minute upon minute they walked, pushing limbs away and dodging spider webs. Ron was grumbling about how he would dry up and be as small as Colin Creevy. Harry did not feel the pangs of hunger like Ron. All he was concerned about was what waited for him back at Hogwarts, and that was a one way ticket back to the Dursley's.

Ron turned around suddenly and pulled his wand. "Harry do not move mate. There is something coming towards us, and it is big!"

"Yeah right Ron. Look I told you I was sorry about the whole spider joke." Harry said smirking at his friend. Harry froze though when he heard the ground shake beneath his feet. He jerked around wand out, and what he saw scared him. He was frozen in place, he couldn't move, and by the time his reflexes kicked in the beast was upon him.

It had two horns and looked hungry and pissed off. It raised it's head and charged at Harry. Harry wanted to move, but found he was stunned by the beast. Here it looked like a unicorn and yet it was trying to kill him. Harry next heard the curse as Ron shouted "Expelliarmus". The creature was thrown back a few feet, and it gave Harry enough time to come out of the trance he was in.

He and Ron took off running as fast as they could as soon as the beast fell. "What is that thing?" Ron shouted over his shoulder as he ran.

"It looked like a unicorn, but I think Severus has mentioned something about one that is evil and eats human flesh. He said it had two horns and to avoid it."

The creature having shaken off being blasted by Ron was now angry. It looked at the two retreating forms and put it's head down. With an almost sinister snort it charged.

Ron was trying to throw curses as he ran, and trying to avoid hitting Harry who was behind him. Harry also tried to throw a curse, but every time he turned the thing gained on him a little more. Finally Harry felt like he couldn't run anymore, and that is when he felt the horn of the beast enter his shoulder.

Harry tried to get the thing off of him, He hit it repeatedly with his fist, but it only seemed to enrage the beast. The bicorn started to charge away with one of his horns still embedded in Harry's shoulder. Ron gasped, as he now understood what it was that had attacked Harry, and he knew it would first attack and then eat him. Running for all he was worth he chased the bicorn, throwing curse after curse on the animal.

The beast ran out onto the path and began to bash Harry on the hard ground, trying to get his mangled body off his horn so that he might begin to eat him. Harry's back was a mass of bruises and cuts from the thicket of thorns they had run through. As he landed with a thud on the ground he tried to get up and run from the beast, but his legs gave out beneath him and he cried out in pain.

Ron broke through the woods and onto the path and stood facing the wild animal. He stole a glance at Harry who was trying to crawl away, considering his foot lay at a very odd angle. "Are you okay Harry" he yelled not taking his eyes off the animal who was frothing at the mouth.

All he got in response was a groan, as Harry could not even pull himself away. He had pulled himself as far as the he could, when he found out his robes are pinned to the ground with a horn through them. Ron standing up faced the creature and pointed his wand at him. All his fears, went into the spell as he shouted "Stupefy!". The bicorn's mouth froze open only inches from Harry's face and then it toppled over on top of him.

Harry could not breathe, and he was struggling to get the monstrous thing off his already suffering body. He let out a sigh of relief as Ron levitated the bicorn off him. Helping Harry up Ron tore off Harry's robe, where it was pinning him down, and began to pull him off the path. "We better get as far away as we can before he wakes up.

Harry could not walk so Ron helped him up. Ron then saw the blood seeping from the hole in Harry's shoulder and he paled. "Harry we need to go back, that looks bad, and you cannot even walk."

"I will not go back, especially not now. I will not let them do to me what this thing has. The only thing that awaits me there is certain death." Harry spoke no more as it took all his energy to keep from collapsing.

Ron half dragged, half carried Harry off the path and back to the hole they had slept in the night before. When he finally sat Harry down he could see that there were many things that were seriously in need of a mediwitch. Harry's mangled shoulder bled freely now, and his foot was turned to the side with the bone sticking out. There were numerous gashes and cuts along Harry's back, but what worried Ron the most was the stab wound. Ron was not great in potions, and he was surely no healer, but even he knew that the wound would get infected.

Taking his own robe off he wrapped up Harry's shoulder as best he could. Harry's foot was another matter entirely. Ron had no idea what to do, and even looking at it made his stomach turn. He hoped someone found them, and he hoped it was soon. The smell of blood would surely attract more things he did not want around. He looked over at Harry who was now shaking and placed his hand on his head. Already Harry burned with fever. This was not a good sign, and Ron did something he did not normally do, he wept. 


	30. What the unknown holds

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Still an Au fic any reviews will be welcomed.

Now to the reviewers!

HecateDeMort: thanks!

serena23: why thank you and here is more!

Pure Black: you never can tell snicker

childofDarkness1988: Here is an update for you!

Sanity Stealer Penguin: THANKS! here is an update!

caro: wow that is a compliment! I am glad you are enjoying it.

Elwen of Imladris: LOL yes no poking... and of course I am evil!

Ymmas Sirron: LOL hold your tears for the update!

Sunnflowers: Here is more, gives it to you eg

rosiegirl: awww they should find them soon yes.

monica85: yes Harry has had a hard life and it keeps getting harder.

I want to thank you all for taking the time to review! Now to the fic! oh and btw only 4 chapters left after this one but have no fear there will be a sequel and I have 2 other Hp Severitus fics completed.

Chapter 30

Severus had watched as Sirius stirred from sleep. Nothing mattered to the mutt it seemed. Sirius had always been a carefree, live by the seat of your pants kind of person. Severus knew that Sirius loved Harry, but that did not stop the years of hatred he had built up for the man. Noticing the other two would be up in mere minutes Severus decided to have a little walk to clear his head before the headed out again.

Sirius woke up and in turn woke Remus. "Remus where has Sevie gotten off to?"

"I do not know, and why can you not call him by his proper name.We are not children anymore Sirius. Why must you and he still hold grudges from years long past and gone."

Sirius glared at Remus, "Because I must. He has not shown the ability to care, not to me. I still fear he will send Harry back the first time the boy gets in his way. Look at him sometime Remus, have you ever seen him shed a tear, even when his so called beloved Lily died? Let me tell you before you even answer, "No" he has no heart."

Remus only sighed. It seemed nothing could change the years, not even now. He turned to see Severus walking back up to them both. "Are you ready to head out now?" He got a simple nod of the head as an answer and all three started walking again.

Thirty minutes into the walk Sirius was saying that they needed to split up to cover more ground. "Are you stupid or do you simply just not know any better?" Remus rebuked.

"There are things that live in this forest which would have no problems taking any one of us down and dragging us away never to be seen again. We will be sticking together no matter what."

Sirius did not answer back, he just scowled at Severus, and trudged on.

Ron wiped away the few tears that still lingered on his face. He had not cried since he was five, but the despair he felt entering into his heart had overwhelmed him. Touching Harry head again he saw that the boy still burned with fever, most likely from the stab wound.

"Come Harry can you hang onto me? We need to get moving I would like to find a better place to hide before night rolls around again."

Harry tried to stand, but his foot was mangled. He fell down in a crumpled heap and cried out. "I cannot do it Ron. Can you just let me lean on you a little, for my one leg is fine. I can make it if you will."

"Harry is all this worth it? You cannot walk, you have a fever, and we will surely die out here."

Harry grew paler than he was. He was so wrapped up in his own needs, he had forgotten about Ron's. "I am sorry Ron. I haven't thought about how you were handling all this. You can go back, but will you please help me find a better place to hide before you do?"

"That bicorn must have injected you with some kind of memory loss venom. Do you think I would leave you here alone? We are best friends Harry, and we have to stick together. Who else do I know who can get me into this kind of trouble. Now come on before I change my mind."

Ron helped Harry to stand, and wrapped his arm around his shoulder taking the weight of the one foot. Harry was right his other foot seemed to be fine, and he could hobble on it a little. Together they set off again with Ron helping Harry over any big fallen trees, by moving them or levitating them out of the way.

They had walked for over half the day when Ron finally dropped to his knees. "I can't walk anymore today."

Harry scanned the area, his eyes falling on something off in the distance. He did not know what it was because it was covered in brambles and brush. "It is a good thing then that you have found us shelter for the night." he said pointing to the area where the shed stood. "Can you make it that much further?"

Ron looked to where Harry was pointing and almost jumped for joy. "It is a house out in the middle of the forbidden forest?"

"It does seem so. Can you help me get there?"

"Of course, but who would have a house here of all places?" Ron said fear creeping into him.

"I do not know, but it seems fate has been kind to us, and we should take advantage of it. I am also getting cold, and we will have shelter from the beasts of the forest."

"What about the beasts that could be inside of there?" Ron said pointing to the building.

"We will have to take our chances." Harry said trying to stand on his one good foot.

Ron helped Harry up and noticed his wound had stopped bleeding, but now it was turning an awful shade of red. He dared not look at Harry's foot for the last time he had almost lost the contents of his stomach, and that would have been embarrassing. After a few quick dodges of fallen limbs they had reached the door and found it locked. Harry holding onto Ron pulled his wand out of his pocket and called "Wingardium Leviosa" and the door popped open.

Once inside they could see that the shack was used by Hagrid from the very large chair and table inside. That was all that was inside, because the rest of the room was filled with dust and cobwebs. It seemed Hagrid had not been here in many years.

"Well at least we will stay dry" Ron said, right before the snake crawled from under the table. He let out a shriek and dropped Harry accidentally in his panic.

Harry turned to the snake and began to speak parseltongue to it. He asked the snake if anyone had been here or if anyone still came by. "does it look like anyone has come by?" the snake asked for he was glad to have someone who could speak to him.

"Can you possibly take your family and any other like you into that room" Harry said pointing to a little room off to the corner. "You see my friend here is afraid of you." The snake laughed if you can call it that and agreed. Within seconds Ron saw over twenty snakes crawling out of every nook and cranny in the house, and head toward the other small room inside. Harry had snorted despite himself when Ron had crawled atop the table as they went by.

"Ron I did not know you were afraid of snakes, I thought it was spiders you feared?"

"I am not afraid of a snake Harry, but there is like a hundred of those things in here."

Harry chuckled more and then began to cough. I do not feel well, perhaps I should lay down. Harry pulled himself over to where the fireplace should be. He dared not to light a fire in it afraid he would alert someone to their presence. He only wanted to close his eyes for a second, but instead he drifted off to sleep where he laid.

Ron climbed off the table, and went over to where Harry had just drifted off. It did not seem like such a bad idea to him either, but he was still leery of the snakes in the next room. He pulled his own robe around him, but saw that Harry lay shivering. Nothing a good fire won't cure" he thought and pulled his wand from his robe. Pointing it at the fire he called, "Incendio". Fire shot out of his wand and into the fireplace.

Ron smiled, but it quickly faded as some small creature fled out of the fireplace with flames on it. The animal Ron quickly figured out was a squirrel ran right over the sleeping Harry squawking and making a racket. Harry jumped up also as his pants leg was on fire, and he tried reaching for his wand, only to get bit by the very pissed off squirrel.

Ron came out of his stupor and beat the flames off Harry leg, and the squirrel. The squirrel bit him several times and then darted out the open window. Ron ran over and shut the window muttering about that was the thanks he got, next time he would let the sucker burn. He went over and bent down and saw that now Harry's good leg had turned as black as smut. Running his hand over it he could see it had blistered up already and hung his head in shame.

"I am sorry Harry, but you looked cold. I should have cleared the fireplace out first mate."

Harry gritted his teeth from the pain of the new injury. "What is done is done mate, nothing we can do about it now. Do not light a fire though we do not wish to attract anyone else to our whereabouts."

Ron hung his head still, but perked up when Harry tried to smile. "Now if Hermione were here you would be getting a lecture on the finer points of casting spells, and the proper flick and swish of your wand." Both boys laid down, Harry was exhausted from his numerous injuries, and Ron was exhausted from lack of food and carrying Harry most of the day. Sleep took them both in a matter of minutes, and it was a good thing as one of the snakes slithered over them both to get out the open window. 


	31. Race Against Time

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Any reviews are welcome, flames will be used to keep me warm Oh and sorry about the spell mishap that is what I get for updating at 4 a.m

To the reviewers!

Weirdcraz24: Thanks for the compliment! You made my day! I shall check out your C2 and join!

wwwendy: Opps sorry about that. and not much longer,

Sunnflowers: again I have to say opps and thanks too!

opal: You would if not in shock.

Elwen of Imladris: read my opps above ahem I am not evil I am sweeeeeet

Frostbyte13: Why thank you. I love to mix angst with fluff.

Dragonero: Thank you, update is here!

HecateDeMort: thank you!

Pure Black: heheheh he cannot stand snakes

athenakitty: soon and I doubt it.

Thanks to all of you who reviewed! Now we go to the update! 3 more chapters left of this fic but I have 2 other one completed and ready to go afterwards!

Chapter 31

All three men walked down the path each one cursing the forbidden forest. The forest was full of growls and snarls coming from the shadows. Severus had stopped and was standing in the middle of the path with his mouth hanging open.

Remus hurried to catch up to where Severus stood for he had not seen that look on Severus' face since the day Lily had died. Coming to stand beside him Sirius and Remus saw what he saw. There laying in the middle of the path was a robe, not just any robe, but a Hogwarts robe. Remus leaned down to pick it up and sure enough their emblazoned on it was the Gryffindor crest. Remus put his arm around Sirius who seemed ready to faint. "It could be Ron's and not Harry's."

"That does not make matters any better Remus. One of them is hurt, and I do hope and pray it is not Harry. If it is Ron his mother will more than likely kill the bearers of bad news."

Neither one paid any attention to Severus as he fell to his knees, until they heard the choked sobs that Severus was trying to conceal. Sirius glanced down at him ready to make some snide comment when his eyes fell upon a broken man. His eyes were betraying him he just knew it. Severus Snape had no heart, and yet here he knelt hugging this robe to him. What happened next threw them both for a loop, as a single tear rolled down Severus' face.

Remus for one had never seen Severus show any emotion other than pure hatred and loathing. He was stunned to see his old schoomate in such a manner and wished to reach out to him now. Sirius however was not so tactful in his speech. He could not believe was he was seeing. "I didn't know the cold hearted bastard had it in him", he remarked at once regretting it.

Severus looked up at his long time rival with no hatred. Sirius saw the tears rolling down his face and the agony he seemed to be in. "Do you think me to be so cold Sirius, he is my son." Severus said before turning his gaze away from the man.

Remus was about to go to Severus and try to comfort him, but a strange thing happened. Sirius knelt down beside Severus and wrapped his arm around him. Remus' mouth fell open in shock. He would have bet his life this would never occur, and yet here they were. Remus went to speak, but found he had no words to describe this moment. He simply stood there with his mouth hanging wide open as Sirius spoke to Severus.

"All these years I have hated you, hated you for who you were and what you did. You were better than me in everything, and I loathed you every minute for it. I spent thirteen years in Azkaban thinking when I got out I would hunt down the bastard who had helped put me there. I thought you had no feelings, and that you were some inhuman monster who the world would be better off without. The thoughts of killing you were the only thing that kept me going, and now I see how wrong I was. Even if you have never cared for anything in your life I see you love and care for Harry. I cannot change my ways overnight, but I will see that Harry is back where he belongs, and that is with you."

Severus looked into Sirius' eyes and saw he had meant what he said. Never would he have expected it, and now he could find no words to express how he felt. Wiping the tears from his face and choking back the sob forming in his throat he stood up. Clutching the robe to him he held out his wand. Using the locator spell he was trying to trace any magical trace. The wand twirled in his hand before pointing not along the path, but into the woods. Severus looked back at the other two as if to ask are you coming or not, before stepping off the path.

Sirius looked at the still stunned Remus and snickered. "Remus some horrible thing is going to fly in there and make a nest if you do not close it." Remus quickly shut his mouth and followed behind Sirius. He was so stunned he could only gibber "Sirius, but you hugged Severus, how, would never believe it, would give my right arm to have taken a picture." he said all the while staring at them both as he walked.

"Fear not Remus. I am still your good old friend, and I shall still make sure Sevie, ahem I mean Severus' life is not dull. I have not forgotten about the kitty."

This made Severus turn and glance at them both his eyebrows raising to meet his hair. He was about to comment when his feet stumbled over a limb on the ground. Cursing under his breath he kicked the limb into some hole. Peering closer in the hole he saw an empty chocolate frog wrapper. This could only mean one thing, that they had made it away from the thinng that had attacked them. His joy was soon taken though as Remus called out to the pair. Running over they saw none other than a bicorn staring down at them. It's horn was covered in blood and it held a shred of something on it. Remus accioed the material to him and saw it was a piece of them robe. HIs reaction was swift and left the others o time to think. With one flick of his wand the beast fell dead at their feet. remus stood with a rare devilish grin on his face, before putting his wand back into his robes.

"Come it seems the boys have strayed from the path. Severus is there any place out here that they could find shelter in that you know of?"

"None that I know of. I do not often wander into the forbidden forest Remus." he said his patience wearing thin.

Sirius seemed to be lost in thought before yelling out "I know! Me and James used to come in here from time to time during school. It was like an adventure, but once we got lost. Hagrid found us while he was out doing whatever Hagrid does and took us to his secret place. It was some small shed out in the middle of the forest. The boys could have found it and could be there now."

"It seems your rule breaking may have some merit this time" Severus smirked. "Well what are we waiting for" he yelled.

"The cabin is still a long ways off and we will not reach it before nightfall. Perhaps we should go back and get Hagrid."

"I am not willing to let my son or Mr. Weasley stay another night out in this god forsaken place. One of them is hurt, and I will find them tonight!"

"Calm down Severus. I am sure Sirius meant no harm in it." Remus said trying to stifle the situation before it turned ugly.

"I know he meant no harm, but I cannot face the thought of him being out here Remus. Either you both come with me or I will go alone."

"We shall come with you of course. I just meant it will be easier to find is all. Harry means alot to me too you know."

Severus shook his head in agreement, and all three walked on at a much faster pace, determined to reach the little shed before nightfall. 


	32. Wakenings

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: Please forgive any mistakes it is late, Any reviews would be welcomed

To the reviewers!

Ymmas Sirron: DO not die here it is! and yes they made nice for now.

opal: SNORT that willnot be happening. That was a in the moment kind of thing.

Elwen of Imladris: You know I love the evil bastard, and hehehe I do love the angst as well

HecateDeMort: Thanks again!

Pure Black: Thank you lots! and yes I know what you mean. They can share for now, kinda

monica85: Thanks for the review and your answers are here

athenakitty: as fast as you read the chapter, and yes kind of

I want to thank all of you who reviewed! There are only 3 chapters left of this fic BUT I have two completed ones ready to go! Now onto the fic!

Chapter 31

Harry awoke, but he felt cold despite having found Ron's robe laid over him, and Ron shivering beside him. It should have been warm it was only August, but the forest seemed to suck out all the sun and warmth.

Shifting so he could prop himself up on his elbow Harry peered out the window. It was fast becoming sunset, and he was glad for the little shelter they had found. His stomach however was rumbling loudly enough to compete with Ron's snores. He had gone for many days without food, but not since he had been taken from the Dursley's. He also knew Ron never went without eating, and that the two days of half carrying him on top of that had to be taking its toll on the boy. He took the chance while Ron was sleeping and looked at the bites on his arm. The squirrel had attacked Ron when it jumped out of the fire, and now Ron's whole arm was covered in tiny little bites. He hoped the squirrel has no diseases, but as fate smited him often he knew he probably was not so lucky.

Ron was dreaming of roast beef and treacle pudding, when he heard a groan. Rolling over and peering beside him he saw Harry was gone. Ron looked over the other way and noticed Harry was trying to scoot himself to the door. "What are you trying to do injure yourself worse?" he called out to Harry

"We need food Ron. I was going to see if I could find any."

"How do you suppose to do that when you pass out every few minutes from pain. Get back here and lay down I will go out and search for the food."

There was about to be a big arguement, but Harry relented. "Look neither one of us should be out and about. The forest has already proven it is dangerous. We should stay here and go out at first light and search agreed?"

Ron shook his head, and they both sat down. Hunger gnawed at them both, and the only solution was to go back to sleep, and wait for morning. Curling up in a ball and trying to make sure his foot and shoulder would touch nothing, Harry drifted off into a painful sleep. Ron lay beside him wishing he were old enough to learn to apparate. They could have been in some nice hotel by now, far away from this place. He hoped his mum had not hurt anyone when she found out he was gone. Inside he felt guilty about it, but he could not have let Harry go alone. He would face the terror called his mum when they got back. He was about to close his eyes when a noise caught his attention. In his fuzzy state of mind Ron thought it was coming from the back of the little shed and woke Harry up.

"Mate, Someone is trying to come through the window" he whispered. "Hurry maybe we can make it out the front door before they get in"

Harry thought it was futile, but he would not go down without a fight. Pulling both arms up he stood on his one good foot. The burns on his leg were painful, but he would endure it if he could. Grabbing onto Ron's shoulder they both hobbled over to the door. Ron held Harry in one hand and opened the door with his other.

Remus saw what appeared to be a small monster with four arms coming out of the little shed. He sent a small stunner towards it and saw the thing fall right inside the doorway. Severus smacked Remus in the back of the head. "What were you thinking that could have been Harry and Ron." Casting a luminos from his wand he saw that it was indeed Ron and Harry, who laid crumbled in the doorway and took off running like a bat out of hell.

He was almost knocked over as Sirius caught up to him and both men raced to the fallen duo. Severus reached them first and saw the state that they were both in. Pulling his wand from his robes he awoke them both.

Harry sat up looking quite puzzled before his eyes fell on his father. "Dad!" he yelled, but then he tried to scramble away. "I won't go back, and you cannot make me."

"Harry, What are you talking about?" Severus asked while looking over the boy.

Ron had woken up and was stunned into silence. He did not know whether to run for it or risk the wrath of his Professors. "I am really sorry we ran away, but Harry is right. We are not letting him be taken back to those muggles," he said pulling his wand out.

"Calm down both of you. What gave you that silly idea to begin with?" Sirius asked.

"I overheard Dad and Professor Dumbledore talking. I know the Ministry wishes to send me back and I won't go!" Harry was getting furious at the smiles he was getting.

"Harry James Potter! You only heard half the conversation. If you had stayed you would have found out that Dumbledore told the Ministry he would not have you taken from your father's care, and that they after a long time thinking agreed." Sirius said. "You should really stop eavesdropping young man"

"Does he really mean it? I can stay, I do not have to go back to them?" Harry said looking quite puzzled.

"You will never go back again Harry. I will not let anyone take you from me, ever again." Severus spoke, and once again the tears began to slowly cascade down his face.

Severus pulled Harry into a hug, and Ron's mouth fell open when he was pulled into the hug too. "That is quite an impression of Remus you have there Mr. Weasley" Severus chuckled wiping the tears from his eyes. "Oh and by the way should you ever mention that hug to anyone it will be a hundred points from your house. I do have my reputation to live up to."

Remus reached down and helped Ron to stand, and Severus reached down and picked up Harry and took them inside the shed. Severus quickly conjured a bed and placed both boys on it. Now he was busy studying the various wounds Harry had. Harry yelled out when he touched his shoulder, and Severus could see it was infected. Looking at his foot Sirius had turned and retched onto the floor, and the mess had to be scourfied away

"These wounds are bad and I think you need Madame Pomfrey." Severus said. "Everyone hold on and we will apparate out of this evil place."

Ron was holding on being held by Sirius, and Harry by Severus, and in a flash they were standing on the outskirts of the forbidden forest. Harry's stomach rolled, and had he eaten any food it would have landed on the ground. The jostling he was getting as Severus ran up the hill to the castle was not helping either, and he cried out in pain. That didn't help at all as it only made Severus run faster.

All three wizards burst through the main doors and began shouting for anyone that would hear them. Dumbledore met them in the hallway leading to the medical wing. "Severus you have found them! How are they?"

"They are in need of medical help, that is how they are." Severus sneered. He was tired and in no mood to answer any questions right now. Pushing past Dumbledore he ran into the hospital ward and yelled for Pomfrey. She came out and saw the two injured boys, and promptly started issuing orders.

After accessing them both she shooed all of the wizards out of the room. "You may come back in after you have eaten a bite yourselves" she had put in when she got looks from the tired, pissed off wizards. They agreed and ran off to eat quickly and return. 


	33. Roast Beef, and Things are Revealed

Title: Cruel Summer 

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: For those who have not seen chapter 1 this is an AU fic, not canon. any reviews will be welcomed

Now to my lovely reviewers, I cherish you all

Ymmas Sirron: O.o hehehehe Seabiscuit? Here is an update for you! LOL

opal: Thanks for the same review many times. as for your question, who thinks rationally in stressful situations?

childofdarkness1988: Thank you! and donot fear I have 2 others completed and ready to go when it does!

Elwen of Imladris: thanks, do not fear I have two more mwhahahahaha

HecateDeMort: Thanks again!

SNARKY ELLY: Again sorry you missed the AU tag on chapter one, yes we all know you cannot apparate, but in the world of AU it is possible, thanks for your kind words though, they lightened my heart.

Pur Black: aw thank you!

rosiegirl: Yes they found them! and sniff sadly yes! I have the others though ready to go, so fear not

Thank you again for all the reviews, I loved them! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 33

An hour later...

Remus, Sirius and Severus, followed by Dumbledore were headed back to the hospital ward to check up on the boys. Dumbledore had been informed of everything that had happened, and he in turn had sent a message, via house elf to the Weasley's. As they were about to turn the corner they heard shouting.

"I will take this whole school down if you do not let me in this room!" shouted Ms. Weasley.

"Calm down, you may come in when Professor Dumbledore arrives Molly." Madame Pomfrey tried to soothe her.

"If you do not move you will have to have Dumbledore surgically remove my foot from your ass. Now move or so help me God!" Molly Weasley was saying, pulling her wand out.

"Molly!" Dumbledore said the amusement on his face apparent. "I have arrived, why do we not go in and check on the boys.

"It is about time! I was about to show Pomfrey here what the true meaning of pain was."

Chuckling Dumbledore ushered them all into the room. Severus went straight to the two beds where Harry and Ron laid. Sitting down on the bed he pulled Harry from under the sheets and clung to him like a rag doll. Sirius was sitting on the other side of the bed and also was trying to hug Harry.

Molly had snatched Ron from under the covers, and was now searching every part of his body for any hurts he had. When she went to lift his shirt over his head Ron yelled out in protest. "Mum I'm not a baby you know"

Molly's eyes watered up at this comment and she flung herself on the bed and held him, crying that her baby was back at last. Arthur Weasley showed up about this time with the other Weasley's in tow and Hermione.

The room was full of chatter as each person tried to get to the two boys. Hermione was scolding them both about running off and scaring her half to death, and trying to squeeze them for all they were worth at the same time. Fred and George told them how cool it was that they had gotten to spend two days in the forbidden forest, but they quickly shut up as Ms. Weasley glared at them. Everyone was bustling about the room except for Severus who had yet to let Harry go from his grasp.

Molly Weasley walked up to him at last and peered into his ebony eyes. "Severus, I have always thought you a man full of nothing but bitterness. I see now you love your son as much as I love Ron. I want to thank you for saving my son." Molly then wrapped her arms around Severus and gave him a big hug.

Severus flinched as she did this, and his face became stoic. "I would not leave Mr. Weasley there to the animals of the forest. Someone has to teach him how to brew a proper potion."

Sirius snickered as he saw the traces of the Severus he had always known in that comment. He turned to Harry at last who had not spoken since he had arrived. "Harry is there anything you wish? Anything we can get you?"

Harry looked at Ron and both of them smiled. "We would like some roast beef, and treacle pudding, and more cake, and some apple pie would be good and some corn on the cob and"

Severus held up his hand. "Enough, I can see you are hungry we shall call for a couple house elves to bring you some dinner." With a quick movement he went to the fireplace and called for Dobby. "Dobby could you send up the two new house elves with some dinner for Harry and Ron?"

Within seconds two house elves were escorted in by Dobby. They both held trays of food, and placed them on the bedside tables. They were about to leave when Severus caught them by the back of their so called shirts. "Harry there is something I should have told you long ago. These are our two newest additions to Hogwarts. I would like you to meet Petunia and Dudley," he said pointing at the house elves. He expected Harry to explode in rage, and demand they be turned back at once. He was surprised when Harry began to laugh, soon followed by Ron.

"That is so cool. What better place for them, than in Hogwarts" he snorted. The house elf Dudley reared back as if to strike Harry, but Harry reached for his wand. "You no longer have power over me Dudley. I have friends and people who love me here, and I will not have to ever be your punching bag again."

Petunia grabbed the tray and went to sling the food at Harry, but a pop was heard from the corner. Dobby had returned with the cake he had promised, and when he saw the house elf try to do harm he was mad.

He had stopped the tray midair, and Severus had righted it on the table. Dobby then turned to the two house elves. "You shall not hurt Harry Potter!" he screamed. A frying pan appeared in his hands, and the two house elves ran for the door, followed by Dobby who was screaming about punishments. Harry snickered as he saw Sirius fall off the bed laughing. He then pulled the tray towards him and began to eat.

"So you are not mad at what I have done?" Severus questioned.

"Dad, I think it was brilliant. Only you could have done something like that, and I hope one day to do something as equally evil."

Severus blanched even paler than normal. "That young man will not be for a long time to come. We still have to discuss your and Mr. Weasley's trip into the forest, and scaring me and the entire staff to death."

Harry stopped mid bite, as did Ron. "You are really going to punish us Dad?"

Severus tried to hide the smile on his face. "Yes, I believe working in my potions lab until the start of term shall do nicely, do you not think so?"

"Dad, that is not a punishment, I love spending time with you even if it is potions."

"Speak for yourself mate. I am bad at potions." Ron growled

"You, Mr. Weasley are not as bad as you seem, and with a little help you could rival Ms. Granger here."

Ron perked up at the thought of being as good as Hermione in anything. Pomfrey had watched long enough. "All of you out now it is time these two got some much needed rest." Everyone left, but Molly and Severus.

"Dad, Must you leave?' Harry asked eyes pleading.

"I will be here in the morning before you wake up, I promise you that." Severus smiled while tucking Harry under the covers.

Harry agreed and was still snickering as Ms. Weasley had covered Ron in kisses before being shoved out the door by Madame Pomfrey. Harry turned to Ron who was still trying to wipe off the slobbery kisses is mom had covered him in. "Ron, I wanted to say thanks for everything, and for always being there."

"What are friends for if they cannot be there in the bad times too. You know I am always there for you Harry."

Harry smiled and laid back down on his pillow. He was home again, and now he wondered if his father would go back to treating him the same in class. He knew he had to keep up appearances for the death eater children. He decided he would worry about it when the time came, and drifted off to sleep.


	34. The End

Title: Cruel Summer

Summary: see chapter one

Disclaimer: see chapter one

A/N: For those who have not seen chapter 1 this is an AU fic, not canon. any reviews will be welcomed. Sadly for me this is the last chapter of this fic, but i DO have 2 more HP fics completed and ready to go!

Now to my lovely reviewers, I cherish you all

James Potter's Lily Flowe: Whew long name and ty for the review! Yes, I do write OOC Snape

Eagel-Eyes: Yep! I love AU for then anything is possible, within reason.

SaphirePhoenix: thanks for the review

Ymmas Sirron: Happy now Easter to you lol!

Lily Malfoy13: Thank you, I hope you like the update

childofdarkness1988: thanks! and Harry like most kids, shrugs things of quickly

Prongs: Ummm thanks!

Elwen of Imladris: hehehehe I do like the fluff mixed with angst

rosiegirl: he needs a hug now and then, keeps it interesting

Pure Black: thanks!

HecateDeMort: thanks for taking time to review!

athenakitty: you shall see with the last chapter here

Chapter 34

A month later...

There were only two days left until start of term. Harry had been disappointed that he would not get to take the train with Ron and Hermione, but his shoulder needed the last few days to heal. Well, at least he would not have to deal with Draco and his cronies.

Potions classes had gone well and Ron was making considerable progress. He could now brew many potions without having to look at his book for the directions, and he had not blow up even one cauldron in two weeks. Ron had even stopped calling Snape a git. Harry had been given a charm to conceal his identity, and went to Hogsmeade with Severus to purchase his books. They had eaten ice cream much to Severus' despair and had a late lunch with the headmaster that evening. Harry had went to bed the night before opening feast with butterflies, for once again the nagging question of Severus' attitude in class came back to haunt him.

The next morning Harry awoke refreshed and ready to see Ron and Hermione again, but not sure if he was ready to face Draco and the likes of him. Harry knew all Slytherin's were not bad, but Draco was an exception to this rule. He had been raised to hate, and that was all he knew.

Throwing his clothes under his arm Harry went to shower, and came out of the room and ran right into Sirius.

"Sirius! What are you doing here? Won't you get into trouble?"

I had to see my godson before school started, didn't I?"

Harry smiled at his godfather, happy to see the man looking somewhat healthier. He was even glad that he and Severus were not trying to kill each other every chance they got. This by no means meant they were friends, but at least not enemies anymore. After finishing up his eggs Harry wanted to go, but Sirius told him he had to wait for his father. When Severus walked in he was tackled by Harry.

"I told you to be careful Harry, you will hurt your shoulder again. Do you not want to be able to try out for quidditch this year?"

Harry looked down at the floor, and Severus noticed his son had grown quiet. "Do not worry it will be fine by then. Now come on I am sure you do not wish to miss your friends getting off the train. This brightened Harry immediately, and he rushed out the door pulling Severus by the arm with him.

As they got ready to open the doors Severus stopped in his tracks and turned to face Harry. "I want you to know I will be different once school begins, but that does not mean I love you any less. You understand this right?"

"You have to keep up your appearances for the Death Eaters kids?"

"Not exactly, now let us hurry, I do not want to be late, the headmaster is waiting."

Harry watched as the carriages came to a stop and he grabbed Ron and Hermione both, almost before they could even get out. Ron pulled away and slugged Harry on the arm. "Good to see you again mate. How has your summer been" he said motioning to the carriage behind him. From behind the door stepped none other than Draco Malfoy, a sneer planted firmly on his face.

"Well if it isn't Potter. What is it Potter, riding the train now beneath you?"

Harry balled his fist to punch Draco, but he was too slow. Hermione sailed on Draco and her fist landed squarely on his face. Draco's nose began to bleed, and he pulled his wand from his robes. "Think that was funny do you Potter, getting your girlfriend here to fight your battles for you." This only pissed off Hermione more, and before anyone could stop her she launched herself at the Slytherin boy. Pinning him to the ground she began to smack him over and over, his head snapping to the side with each blow. Professor Snape came up behind the little group and pulled Hermione off the boy, but not before Hermione could get in one more well placed kick to the groin.

"Professor, did you see that? Did you see her attack me like that, I want her expelled this instant! he said sneering at Hermione who was still trying to get away.

"That will be for the headmaster and Professor McGonagall to decide. As for now I suggest you all get up to the welcoming feast."

Harry and Ron got ready to drag Hermione away to the castle, but stopped when Severus spoke. "Potter, You should remain behind. I think it is time we talked to the headmaster about where you learn your snide gestures, when others are not looking."

Draco looked back and smiled a little victory smile. "Do hope the train ride back is not to horrible for you and Granger," he called as he walked away. Ron wanted to punch him, but saw that Draco was still limping from his beating, and he only snickered.

As the last student entered the main doors Severus turned to Harry. "That was quite a thrashing Granger gave to Draco. Who knew she could fight that well?"

Harry looked puzzled. "Not me, but do remind me not to make her mad in the future. You didn't keep me here just to find out about Hermione did you?"

"No I thought we would walk in together." Severus said smiling down at his son.

"Together?" Harry almost screamed. "But you will be found out. The Death Eaters will never trust you again."

"Do not worry about them Harry. For I have decided to stop spying and become a full time father."

"Will Voldemort not kill you for that?" Harry said, his eyes welling up with tears.

"I believe I can lie my way out of the first few meetings, after that I will think of something. You are the most important thing to me now, and I wish for the whole school to know just how important."

Harry's face twisted in confusion, and then turned a sickly green color as he saw Sirius walking towards them. "Sirius, you have to go before someone sees you. Hurry run!" Harry pleaded all the while trying to push Sirius behind one of the bushes out front.

"Harry, for Merlin's sake, Stop! I have been cleared. I am a free man now." Sirius said, emerging from the bush he had been pushed into. He was then engulfed in one of the biggest hugs he had ever gotten. Severus came over, and placed his arm around Harry. "Shall we go inside now?"

Harry placed one hand in each of theirs, and the three walked into the main doors. Stopping right before he opened them Severus looked at Harry. "Are you ready for this?" Harry tightened his grip on his father's hand and smiled.

The Great Hall was buzzing over the whole Draco and Hermione fight. Everyone else was talking and welcoming back old friends, when the doors pushed open to reveal none other than Severus Snape. He strode in and the whole room gasped. He was walking down the row holding Harry Potter's hand, and Sirius Black was on the other side. There were screams from the people who knew who he was, but they were all silenced as Dumbledore rose.

"I will have the whole student body know that Sirius Black just today was cleared of all charges." Dumbledore sat back down after this and Severus held onto Harry and proceeded down the aisle. When he got to the front of the teacher's table he turned around and stared out at the students.

Hermione and Ron shared a smile of encouragement to him, and then he looked at the Slytherin table. Draco Malfoy was doing a very good impression of Remus. His mouth was hanging open in shock, his food long ago forgotten. Severus relished the thought and then he turned and smiled down at Harry. Picking him up he cleared his throat.

"I would like to introduce to you all my son, Harry Potter." Malfoy promptly fainted, and fell off the bench, and the whole room erupted once again in chatter. This year was going to be quite different in Hogwarts. Severus looked into Harry's face and saw not the lonely boy he had found that cruel summer, but his son smiling back at him. "Welcome home Harry."

The End

Thanks, to all of you who reviewed! The next fic will be starting this week, so look for Smited by Fate coming soon! 


End file.
